Tant qu'on rêve encore
by Shammalo
Summary: Rien ne va plus pour notre anthropologue préférée, entre les cadavres qui rejettent des substances illicites, un western miniature qui établit domicile à l'institut et son agent préféré qui disparaît pour deux mois. Réussira t-elle à tout gérer ?
1. Chapter 1

TANT QU'ON REVE ENCORE

**Résumé **: Rien ne va plus pour notre anthropologue préférée, entre les cadavres qui rejettent des substances illicites, un western miniature qui établit domicile à l'institut et son agent préféré qui disparaît pour deux mois. Réussira t-elle à tout gérer ?

**Histoire:**

- Mais enfin Bones, je vous ai déjà dit que je n'y étais pour rien. Que vous faut-il de plus ?

Le docteur Tempérance Brennan poussa un soupir et se détourna de son partenaire pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée de l'institut Jefferson.

- Cela vous apprendra à ne pas vouloir prendre les appels de Cullen. A cause de vous, et je dis bien vous, des preuves ont pu être détruites, et tout ceci pour des maudits macaronis au fromage !

Booth avait rattrapé Brennan et celle-ci s'était arrêtée pour mieux le regarder. Pour un nouvel arrivant, la scène pourrait paraître comique. En effet, le docteur Brennan pointait du doigt le torse de l'agent du FBI alors que celui-ci louchait dessus. Ils s'affrontèrent encore quelques secondes du regard avant que Booth ne lui offre un petit sourire en coin.

- Je vous répète encore une fois que je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone. Et puis, ce sont vos macaronis, Bones.

Brennan soupira une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre sa marche. Très vite, son partenaire la rejoignit et ils entrèrent tous deux dans l'institut. En se dirigeant vers le bureau de Brennan, ils purent apercevoir la cause de leur dispute sur la table d'autopsie au milieu du hall.

Cullen avait appelé ce midi pendant qu'ils mangeaient pour les prévenir qu'on avait trouvé un corps dans la banlieue sud de Washington. Booth n'avait pas entendu, ou pas voulu entendre, l'appel et n'avait vu le message de son supérieur qu'une heure et demie plus tard. Ne voulant pas attendre, l'équipe déjà sur place avait emballé le corps avant de l'envoyer à l'institut. Le docteur Brennan était entré dans une colère sourde face à son partenaire qui, n'avait pas réagi devant l'incompétence de ses collègues. Ils avaient donc fait un aller-retour pour rien et autant dire que l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête dans la voiture. L'accident entre une voiture et un camion, provoquant ainsi des dizaines de kilomètres de bouchons, n'aidèrent en rien notre duo à se calmer.

Angéla Monténégro fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit arriver sa meilleure amie avec le visage complètement fermé alors qu'elle se faisait une joie de déjeuner avec lui ce matin. Elle croisa le regard de Booth qui haussa les épaules avant de reporter son regard sur le dos de Brennan. La porte du bureau de Brennan claqua, signe qu'elle devait se remettre à son boulot, elle irait la voir plus tard pour les explications.

Booth était planté au milieu de la pièce et ne savait plus quoi dire pour se faire pardonner. Même si ce n'était pas à proprement parler sa faute. Il s'avança vers le bureau de Brennan, posa ses deux mains à plat dessus et la fixa en attendant que celle-ci daigne lui porter un peu d'attention. Cependant, rien ne vint ce qui l'exaspéra légèrement. Il soupira avant de se pencher un peu plus et d'éteindre l'écran de l'ordinateur que Brennan regardait.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes Booth. Vous n'avez donc rien de mieux à faire que de m'empêcher de travailler, ou bien, est ce encore votre besoin de mâle alpha de tout contrôler, y compris moi, qui refait surface.

- Whooo Bones, tout doux. Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure mais je ne pouvais pas deviner que les gars allaient directement envoyer le corps ici

Il s'arrêta deux secondes quand elle baissa les yeux vers son ordinateur. Il avait gagné, il le savait, d'où l'apparition de son fameux sourire charmeur sur son visage. Face au silence, Brennan releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils en le voyant sourire.

- Ne croyez pas vous en sortir comme cela Booth, ce n'est pas parce que vous allez me faire un sourire, complètement stupide soit dit en passant, que vous allez vous faire pardonner.

Le sourire de l'agent vraiment spécial du FBI s'élargit pour faire place à toutes ses dents. Son rire résonna dans la pièce et Brennan ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ce son qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement.

- Vous savez vraiment comment refroidir les gens, Bones. Bon, on va l'examiner ce corps ou on reste ici à se regarder dans les yeux.

Booth ponctua sa phrase d'un petit clin d'œil, aussitôt Brennan retrouva son sérieux et regarda vers la passerelle avant de se retourner vers sont partenaire.

- Et bien, Booth, je pensais que vous aviez remarqué que le corps a encore beaucoup de chair sur lui et que donc je suis inutile pour le moment. Du coup, j'aimerais vraiment finir ce que j'aurais du faire ce matin avant que vous ne m'emmeniez déjeuner.

- Comme vous voulez, Bones. Je vais aller interroger la femme qui a découvert le corps, on sait jamais, peut être qu'elle a oublié de mentionner certains détails à l'agent Walker. Je repasse après pour voir où en sont Cam et Hodgins, d'ici là vous aurez fini. A tout à l'heure, Bones.

Booth lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de sortir du bureau et de rejoindre sa voiture au parking. Brennan le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte puis elle vit Angéla lui faire coucou de la main. Tempérance sourit puis ralluma l'écran de son ordinateur pour trier les mails qu'elle avait reçu depuis ce matin et finir son rapport sur un squelette datant de la première guère mondiale qu'elle avait identifié ce matin comme étant un soldat allemand.

Environ une heure plus tard, elle sortit de son bureau pour voir en en était ses collègues. Le docteur Saroyan lui fit un rapide compte rendu sur le corps. C'était un jeune homme caucasien, la vingtaine, Cam avait retrouvé deux balles dans le corps, une dans le mollet gauche et l'autre sur le torse qui avait perforé le poumon droit de la victime, causant ainsi sa mort. Hodgins avait fait des prélèvements et les analysaient dans son bureau pendant que son assistant le Dr Vaziri nettoyait le corps pour que Brennan puisse examiner les os.

Après avoir reconstitué le squelette, Brennan commença l'examen en observant le crâne. Angéla monta sur l'estrade et vint se placer juste à côté de son amie. Tempérance releva la tête, la questionnant du regard.

- Ok, Sweetie, que s'est il passé avec Booth tout à l'heure ? Vous aviez l'air en rogne.

Brennan prit bien le temps de regarder Angéla avant de répondre, mais elle soupira bien vite voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir.

- Ange, j'ai du travail et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, nous n'étions pas en rogne.

- Hé-hé, tu ne me la feras pas Brennan, crache le morceau. Et puis ton mort il peux bien attendre cinq minutes, c'est pas franchement une urgence.

- Je ne vais certainement pas cracher.

Angéla leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire et de répondre à son amie.

- C'était une expression Bren, allez, dis-moi, de toute façon je le saurais alors autant gagner du temps.

Brennan soupira une nouvelle fois puis se lança.

- Pendant qu'on mangeaient, Cullen a appelé Booth pour ce corps, il ne l'a pas entendu du coup on a été mis au courant bien après l'appel et le temps qu'on arrive sur place le corps était déjà embarqué pour se retrouver ici. Il nous a, non seulement fait perdre des preuves peut être cruciales, mais en plus on a perdu du temps parce qu'évidemment, un samedi sans bouchon n'est pas un samedi ordinaire … Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu souris comme cela ?

- Bren, ce n'était qu'un coup de fil manqué, comment Booth a réagit.

- Il semblerait que mes remarques l'aient énervé, je voulais juste qu'il admette que c'était de sa faute. Mais tout va bien, Ange.

Brennan reprit le crâne dans ses mains et le regarda sous tous les angles. Finalement, elle donna le crâne à Angéla qui le prit avec une tête un peu dégoutée.

- J'ai fini avec le crâne, prends Arastoo avec toi pour la reconstruction faciale, il pourra peut être t'aider.

- Bien, chef. A tout à l'heure. Hey, Bren, ralentis un peu le rythme, tu as l'air fatiguée, fais attention à toi.

Angéla partit voir Hodgins, avant que Brennan ne puisse répondre, afin de trouver le docteur Vaziri plus rapidement. Son ex-fiancé était tout excité, visiblement il avait trouvé quelque chose, ce qui la fit sourire. On aurait dit un gosse le jour de Noël qui a découvert tous ses cadeaux et les expose ensuite devant tout le monde parce qu'il en est fier. C'était une des nombreuses choses qu'elle aimait chez lui. Sa manière de voir quelque chose d'extraordinaire là où il n'y avait rien pour elle. Il lui ouvrait les yeux d'une certaine manière. Parfois elle repensait à leur couple, se demandait s'il pourrait marcher de nouveau puis elle se ravisait. Jack avait du passé à autre chose depuis le temps et elle ne se voyait pas faire le premier pas, du moins pour le moment.

L'arrivée de Camille dans la pièce la fit revenir dans le présent et dans le réel, Hodgins leur fit un petit récapitulatif de ses trouvailles.

- Mesdames,veuillez acclamez le roi incontesté du labo.

Hodgins souriait de toutes ses dents et ne doutait pas de lui, impatient de se faire mousser par sa boss. Il vit Angéla sourire à sa remarque et lui adressa un clin d'œil rapide avant de continuer sous le regard attentif de Camille.

- J'ai prélevé plusieurs échantillons de terre sur les vêtements et sur les chaussures de la victime. Et après vérification, il se trouve qu'il y a une grosse partie de Granite Rose.

Il attendit patiemment que la nouvelle fasse son effet, cependant, les réactions escomptées ne vinrent pas. Au lieu de cela, Cam et Angéla s'interrogèrent du regard avant de revenir sur Hodgins. Il soupira avant de se tourner vers son ordinateur et de taper quelque chose. Enfin, il tourna son écran vers ses collègues pour leur montrer sa trouvaille. On y voyait une carte des environs avec des tâches de différentes couleurs.

- Ce que vous voyez ici, c'est Washington D.C, et les tâches roses là, c'est du granite rose. J'ai étendu les recherches sur un cercle de vingt kilomètres de diamètre. Cependant, le lieu où il a été retrouvé ne se trouve pas dans ses zones, j'en conclue que soit le corps a été déplacé soit il s'est rendu sur une de ces surfaces avant sa mort. Sachant que la première explication est plus que probable vu que la majeure partie de ces particules ont été retrouvées sur le dos des vêtements de la victime et très peu sous les chaussures. On peut donc penser qu'il a été traîné par terre. Qu'en dîtes vous ?

- Bien Hodgins, voyez si vous ne pouvez pas exclure certaines zones, j'appelle Booth pour le prévenir. Angéla, où en êtes vous de la reconstruction faciale ?

- Et bien, j'attendais Arastoo, Brennan veut qu'il soit présent. J'étais venu voir Hodgins au cas où il saurait où il se trouve.

- Ok, essayez de faire vite. J'irais voir le docteur Brennan pour voir si elle a quelque chose de nouveau.

Après qu'Angéla ait trouvé Arastoo et qu'ils soient partis dans le bureau de l'artiste. Booth poussa les portes de l'institut pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea d'abord vers Camille après un petit coup d'œil à sa partenaire.

- Salut Seel, des nouvelles ? J'allais justement t'appeler.

- Hey Cam, la version de Mme Coulter ne change pas, elle se promenait avec son chien, il a reniflé quelque chose, elle l'a suivi et a trouvé le corps. Sinon pas d'autres témoins, en même temps, sur une petite route de campagne. Enfin, et vous, tu allais m'appeler pour quoi ?

- Et bien, Hodgins a trouvé des particules de Granite rose qu'on ne trouve que sur cinq terrains aux alentours de vingt kilomètres.

- Sa réduit au moins un peu notre champs de recherches. Et sinon au niveau de la toxicologie ?

- Mes analyses ne sont pas encore prêtes mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès que j'ai quelque chose je t'appelle. Bien je retourne dans mon bureau, à plus.

Booth sourit une dernière fois à Cam et se retourna vers l'estrade. Bones était complètement plongée dans son travail et il n'avait pas encore envie d'aller la rejoindre alors il l'observa encore un peu. L'institut était calme aujourd'hui, on entendait à peine les doigts taper les claviers ou les plumes gratter les feuilles. Personne ne pouvait se douter que tout ce calme ne serait plus qu'un souvenir dans les prochaines minutes.

L'agent du FBI ne put qu'être témoin de la scène devant lui. Il vit d'abord sortir rapidement le nouvel assistant avec le crâne de la victime et Angéla. Hodgins arriva ensuite dans son champ de vision, en courant.

- Attention !

Booth eut à peine le temps de crier que Jack percutait Angéla qui retombait sur Arastoo. Les trois finirent par terre, cependant le Dr Vaziri voulant retenir le crâne le projeta dans les airs. Il retomba aux pieds de Brennan qui, toujours plongée dans son boulot, n'avait pas vu la scène. La crâne se brisa répandant une fumée de poussière. Bones releva les yeux, complètement surprise, l'alarme biologique se déclencha. Les cris stridents se répercutèrent sur les murs de la salle, Bones eut à peine le temps de croiser le regard de Booth qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente.

- Bones !!!

Booth voulut la rejoindre mais Hodgins l'en empêcha, le retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait en encerclant sa poitrine. Malgré tout, Booth se débattait comme un fou.

- Hodgins, merde, lâchez-moi ! Vous voyez pas que Bones va pas bien.

- Je suis désolé Booth mais je peux pas vous laisser y aller si vous ne mettez pas au moins un masque.

Il se retourna vers le reste des fouines et constata que toutes portaient un masque. Il se dégagea rageusement, arracha le masque des mains de Camille et courut vers la plateforme. Booth prit délicatement le visage de Bones entre ses mains, lui caressant les joues. Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, il la prit dans ses bras.

- Bones, répondez-moi Bones. Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez pour appeler un médecin, merde.


	2. Chapter 2

_**TANT QU'ON REVE ENCORE**_

Bonjour tout le monde.

Alors d'abord je voudrais remercier Debbie69 et Calypsoh pour leur reviews, ça fait plaisir =). J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira.

Ensuite, j'ai oublié de préciser que l'histoire se déroule au début de la saison 5. Et pour vous mettre un peu dans l'ambiance de l'écriture je vous conseil d'écouter l'album de la série Bones ( vous le trouverez sur Deezer ), pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, y'a vraiment de belles chansons ( surtout Angel =D ).

Voili voilou, bonne lecture =).

- _Bones, répondez-moi Bones. Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez pour appeler un médecin, merde._

Une fois le choc passé, les autres fouines rejoignirent les deux partenaires sur la plateforme. Hodgins ne s'arrêtait plus de s'excuser, Camille essayait vainement par de petites claques de réveiller Brennan, Angéla contemplait la scène, inquiète. Arastoo ne savait pas où se mettre, et Booth tenait toujours Brennan contre lui. Seul son visage n'était pas collé à son corps, tenu par les mains du Dr Saroyan, sa tête pendait légèrement.

- Allez tous prendre votre douche. Hodgins, ramassez un peu de la poudre et vous irez l'identifier, M. Vaziri et Angéla essayé d'avancer dans l'enquête le temps que l'alarme cesse.

Les fouines commencèrent à se disperser, pour ne laisser que Booth, Cam et Bones.

- Booth, tu peux la porter jusqu'à son bureau. Elle sera mieux sur le canapé que sur le sol.

- Oui, bien sûr, passe devant pour ouvrir la porte.

Booth se releva tant bien que mal, tenant fermement contre lui Brennan. Le Dr Saroyan leur ouvrit la porte en grand, pour permettre à Booth de ne pas cogner sa partenaire contre l'encadrement. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur le canapé, où Booth déposa sa Bones.

- On doit aller se doucher Booth.

- Vas-y, moi je vais attendre Angéla, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule.

- Bien, à tout à l'heure.

Booth lui sourit distraitement avant de reposer son regard sur le visage paisible de Brennan. Une fois seul, il leva sa main pour dégager une mèche de cheveu de sa bouche puis observa son visage qu'il aimait tant. Le raclement de gorge d'Angéla à la porte du bureau le sortit de ses pensées.

- Camille m'a prévenue que tu m'attendais. Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.

- Non, elle n'a pas bougé.

- Tu peux y aller Booth, je vais prendre soin d'elle.

Booth hocha la tête et se leva, prêt à partir. Il sortit à pas lent, le jet d'eau chaude ne réussit pas à calmer ses angoisses sur l'état de sa partenaire. Au bout de dix minutes, il arrêta l'eau et enfila la tenue stérile que tout le monde devait porter après une alerte biologique. En revenant dans le hall, ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Bones courait en rigolant autour de la plateforme. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se dirigea vers lui, le prit par le bras, et l'entraina avec elle dans sa course.

- Bones, mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Chut, vous allez nous faire repérer.

Elle s'arrêta devant un placard, ouvrit la porte et tira Booth avec elle. Une fois la porte refermée, Booth et Brennan se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre. Le souffle de Brennan se répercutait sur le coup de Booth dont le cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort.

- Maintenant, vous voulez bien me dire ce que vous fabriquez ?

Bones releva la tête et lui sourit. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus et chuchota dans l'oreille de Booth.

- Vous parlez trop fort, Booth. Y'a plein d'indiens et de cows-boys dehors qui veulent me faire la peau parce-que je leur ai rien donné à manger, il ne faut pas qu'ils nous repèrent.

- Euh … Quoi ?

- Booth, arrêtez de crier !

Seeley Booth ne comprenait plus rien, Bones avait l'air vraiment sérieuse mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment y avoir d'indiens et de cows-boys dans l'institut, non. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le nez de Bones qui caressait son cou, elle se colla un peu plus contre lui, et glissa ses bras dans son dos. Booth en eut le souffle coupé.

- Vous ne les laisserez pas m'emmener, hein Booth ? Je veux rester avec vous, il faut que vous me protégiez.

Bones planta ses yeux dans ceux de Booth. Le visage de Bones si près du sien lui retourna l'estomac . Il passa lui aussi ses bras dans le dos de sa partenaire pour la serrer contre lui, profitant de ces quelques instants.

- Toujours là pour vous, Bones, vous vous souvenez ?

Pour tout réponse, elle lui sourit. Leur moment de tendresse fut coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrait. Angéla apparut, apparemment en colère. Bones éclata de rire et se cacha derrière Booth.

- Au secours, l'indienne m'a trouvée. Booth, tirez lui dessus, elle va appeler ses petits potes et ils vont nous envoyer des flèches.

Angéla soupira et regarda Booth. Hodgins apparut devant le placard lui aussi.

- Ah, voilà les cows-boys, vite ils m'attaquent les pieds, en avant !

Bones sauta sur le dos de Booth et donna des coups de talons sur ses jambes pour qu'il avance.

- Bones, nom d'un chien ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici.

Booth sortit du placard, emmenant Bones avec lui. Hodgins et Angéla se regardèrent avant de lui répondre.

- Brenn s'est réveillée il y a dix minutes environ et tout de suite elle m'a prise pour une indienne et Jack pour un cow-boy. Elle prétend qu'on a plein de plein de petits jouets miniatures qui la poursuivent et l'attaquent. Jack pense que la poudre qui s'est échappé du crâne devait avoir un effet hallucinatoire.

- Ok, donc qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Cette fois, ce fut Hodgins qui répondit à la question de Booth.

- Et bien, pour le moment, on ne peut pas faire grand chose, mais le Dr Saroyan pense que l'on pourra sortir dans moins d'une heure maintenant vu que la poudre blanche était seulement un mélange de somnifère et de vitamines, un cocktail assez détonnant pour le Dr Brennan. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est dans cet état donc il faudra l'emmener à l'hôpital, je pense.

Jack et Angéla sourirent devant la moue de Brennan à la mention de l'hôpital. Toujours sur le dos de Booth, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Booth et laissa tomber ses bras sur son torse, passant discrètement ses doigts sur les abdominaux bien marqués de Booth. Celui-ci déglutit avec peine.

- Bien, euh, je crois que je vais la ramener dans son bureau. Prévenez-moi quand on pourra sortir.

- Pas de bêtises les enfants, on est à côté!

Booth roula des yeux en entendant la remarque d'Angéla. Cependant, il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers le bureau de Bones, avec son paquet sur le dos.

- Yeah, Booth, vous nous avez sauvés des indiens et des cows-boys.

- Oui, Bones, vous allez pouvoir descendre maintenant.

- Non, je descendrais quand on sera enfermé dans mon bureau.

Booth soupira doucement et ferma la porte derrière lui. Bones descendit doucement en faisant glisser ses bras le long de ceux de Booth. Il ferma les yeux pour se contenir. Chaque caresse ou contact avec le corps de Bones était une torture pour lui tant qu'il ne pouvait pas y répondre.

- Booth, faisons du surf !

Le dit Booth rouvrit les yeux et se retourna rapidement pour voir ce qu'avait encore inventé sa partenaire. Bones était debout sur son canapé en train de mimer une surfeuse. Il sourit face à ce spectacle assez rare, et s'assit sur le fauteuil en attendant qu'elle se lasse de ce nouveau jeu. Chose qui ne tarda pas, fatiguée de jouer seule, elle le rejoignit et se planta devant lui.

- Booth ?

- Oui, Bones.

- On peut jouer aux petits chevaux ? Oh non, j'ai une meilleure idée.

Un peu apeuré par la nouvelle idée que pourrait avoir Bones, il se contracta lorsqu'elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes, dos à lui.

- Whooho Bones, qu'est ce que vous me faites là ?

- Allez, on fait du cheval.

- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment sérieuse, là ?

Brennan tourna son visage vers lui.

- Ah si, vous êtes sérieuse.

Déçue, Bones se retourna pour se mettre face à lui.

- Je sais, on a qu'à jouer au docteur alors.

Booth soupira une nouvelle fois, ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à ses tempes pour les frotter. Elle allait finir par le rendre fou. Il se dépêcha d'attraper ses poignets alors qu'elle commençait à lui palper les pectoraux pour « l'examiner ». Camille entra dans la pièce, surprenant les deux coéquipiers dans une posture gênante.

- Je venais vous prévenir que nous allons pouvoir sortir. Booth, une ambulance sera là dans une dizaine de minutes pour emmener le Dr Brennan à l'hôpital.

Seeley se releva, sous les protestations de Bones qui serait bien resté assise sur ses cuisses. Elle regarda sa supérieure hiérarchique le temps que Booth ramasse ses affaires et les siennes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils descendirent le long de ses jambes.

- Dr Saroyan, vous avez laissé entrer les indiens, Booth, vite, portez-moi.

Brennan grimpa sur le canapé mais décida que ce n'était pas assez haut. Elle se dirigea ensuite sur le bureau, manquant de se retrouver par terre lorsqu'elle sauta sur la chaise. Une fois accroupie sur le bureau, elle regarda Booth avec de gros yeux.

- Vous attendez quoi, Booth. Venez me chercher !

Camille se tourna vers Booth, la grimace qu'il lui fit la fit sourire. Booth était partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

- Je crois bien qu'elle est pire que Parker. Tu veux bien prendre son manteau et son sac pendant que je porte la princesse, Cam, s'il te plaît.

Camille acquiesça et sortit dans la pièce en roulant des yeux et se disant que décidément, ces deux-là étaient irrécupérables.

Le groupe de fouines virent sortir le trio du bureau du Dr Brennan. Ils les rejoignirent sur la plateforme où Booth avait posé Bones sur une table d'autopsie vide. Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'entrée lorsque les ambulanciers purent entrer dans l'immeuble. L'un deux s'adressa au groupe.

- Bonjour, où est la jeune femme que nous devons emmener ?

- Celle-ci.

Booth pointa son doigt en arrière sans se retourner. L'homme se pencha sur le côté et, l'air surpris, regarda de nouveau l'agent Booth.

- Euh, il n'y a personne.

Booth se retourna et constata, qu'effectivement, il n'y avait personne. Il contourna la table et aperçut les pieds de Bones, dépassant de sous le bureau placé sur le côté. Il sourit et montra l'endroit à l'homme. Il alla s'accroupir à côté de Bones.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là, Bones ?

Elle sursauta vivement, surprise de s'être fait découverte.

- Terminator et son apprenti viennent d'entrer. Cachez vous, Booth mais trouvez une autre cachette, celle là c'est la mienne.

Il roula des yeux et lui attrapa les bras, l'attirant doucement vers lui.

- Y'a pas de Terminator dans le coin, Bones, vous pouvez sortir. Vous allez aller à l'hôpital.

Brennan tira la langue à Booth mais se laissa emmener par les ambulanciers, s'assurant cependant que Booth la suivait après avoir récupéré leurs affaires des bras de Camille. Angéla fermait la marche.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tant qu'on rêve encore **_

Seeley Booth attendait dans la salle d'attente avec Angéla. Ils étaient assis côte à côte. Angéla feuilletait les magazines mis à disposition. Son visage était pâle et elle jetait de fréquents coup d'œil à la porte dans l'espoir de voir enfin arriver le docteur qui avait pris en charge sa meilleure amie. Booth, lui, faisait les cent pas deux minutes avant de se rassoir face au regard que lui lançait Angéla. Cela faisait deux heures maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. L'arrivée de Brennan s'était fait remarquée. Elle s'était mise à hurler et pleurer lorsqu'elle avait du se séparer de Booth et d'Angéla. Booth se frotta les yeux et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains, la journée avait été mouvementé et la fatigue commençait à le submerger. Il releva la tête et observa les gens autour de lui.

Il y avait une famille en face de lui, un père essayait de calmer ses deux enfants âgés d'environ trois et dix ans. Le plus jeune des deux se tourna vers lui et lui tira la langue avant de lui faire un grand sourire et de se retourner. Il sourit doucement avant de passer au jeune homme à côté du père. La trentaine, il avait de longues cernes autour des yeux, son costume était froissé et il était complètement affalé sur la chaise. Ce ne devait pas être le premier jour qu'il attendait ici. Sur sa gauche, il vit Angéla. Le visage fermé, les jambes croisées, elle tournait les pages de son magazine bien trop vite pour avoir le temps de les lire. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Booth. Après un petit sourire, elle baissa de nouveau la tête en soupirant. A côté d'elle se tenait un couple de personnes âgées. Il leur aurait donné environ quatre vingt ans. Ils se tenaient par la main et était assis très proche l'un de l'autre, du moins autant que l'on peut l'être sur des chaises d'une salle d'attente. Il se mit à penser à Bones et lui, s'ils pourraient remplacer ces deux personnes un jour, c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il secoua la tête pour sortir toutes ces pensées de sa tête, ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour y penser. Il allait passer à la dame juste à sa droite quand une jeune femme en blouse blanche arriva.

- Mlle Monténégro, Agent Booth ! Bonjour, je suis le docteur Pauline Gilbert, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de Mlle Brennan, vous voulez bien me suivre.

Les deux collègues suivirent le médecin dans un dédale de couloir. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une chambre. Le Dr Gilbert prit la parole devant les regards interrogateurs des deux personnes devant elle.

- Nous l'avons installé ici, les salles d'examen aux urgence sont bondés et nous avons dû la tranquilliser vu qu'elle ne me laissait pas l'ausculter. Pour le moment, elle dort encore mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle pourra sortir dès qu'elle sera réveillé. Pour ce qui est de son moment d'égarement, nous ne savons pas vraiment son origine, savez vous si elle prend des médicaments en ce moment, cela pourrait peut être expliquer en fonction des mélanges. Cependant, son évanouissement est dû aux somnifères. Elle est visiblement très fatiguée, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle se repose au moins deux ou trois jours, je lui ai fait un arrêt de travail. Ah, et je voulais aussi vous demander s'il y avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle cette nuit au cas où, sinon je préfère la garder en observation ici.

Booth et Angéla se regardèrent rapidement. Cette femme avait un débit de paroles assez impressionnant.

- Je vais rester avec elle cette nuit.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Vous pouvez aller signer les papiers de sortie à l'entrée, votre amie ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller. S'il y a le moindre problème, surtout ramenez la. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, Angéla tu vas près d'elle, je vais aller signer les papiers vite fait.

- OK, a tout de suite, Booth.

Elle regarda l'agent du FBI partirent en sens inverse avant de rentrer dans la salle. Sa meilleure amie était allongé sur un lit mais aucune machine n'était relié à elle. Elle s'avança et ramena une chaise, qui trainait dans un coin, près du lit. Sa main dans la sienne, elle attendit à peine deux minutes avant que Brennan n'ouvre les yeux.

- Angéla, qu'est ce que je fais là ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Est ce que Booth est là ?

Elle voulut se redresser mais se rallongea vite fait, le cerveau encore un peu groggy. Angéla lui sourit et serra sa main dans la sienne.

- Doucement, chérie. Une question à la fois tu veux. Alors tu es là parce qu'Arastoo a fait échapper le crâne de notre victime lorsque Hodgins nous est rentré dedans. De la poudre blanche s'en est évaporé et tu t'es évanouie. Ensuite, on va dire que tu as un peu déliré après ton réveil. Ah, et Booth est à l'accueil en train de signer des papiers pour ta sortie.

Bones réfléchissait à toute vitesse, les souvenirs remontant peu à peu. Cependant, elle ne se souvenait pas de son « délire ».

- J'ai un peu déliré ?

L'artiste hésita quelques secondes, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux que son amie ne sache rien.

- OK, tu as beaucoup déliré en réalité.

Brennan fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, préférant attendre la suite.

- Pour faire court, tu voyais des indiens, dont j'étais le chef, et des cow-boys, là c'était Jack, le chef. Et tu pensais qu'on voulait t'attaquer parce-que tu ne nous avais pas donné à manger.

Angéla sourit devant l'air éberlué de Brennan avant de continuer.

- Booth devait jouer ton chevalier servant, tu lui demandais de te porter sur son dos. Et on peut dire que tu avais les mains un peu baladeuses mais rassure toi ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Angéla appuya ses dires d'un clin d'œil. Tempérance Brennan sentit ses joues s'embraser aux paroles de son amie. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains pour se cacher mais les enleva bien vite pour regarder Angéla qui continua son récit.

- Tu l'as aussi enfermé dans un placard, je peux pas te dire ce que vous y avez fait mais on vous a retrouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Booth entra à ce moment-là, empêchant les filles de continuer leur petite conversation. Ayant connaissance de ce qu'elle avait fait, elle détourna vite les yeux pour ne pas regarder ceux de Booth.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillé Bones, on va pouvoir s'en aller.

Angéla lâcha la main de Brennan et lui sourit. Elle l'aida ensuite à se stabiliser sur ses pieds vu qu'elle tanguait un peu. Booth s'approcha et tendit les affaires de sa Bones à Angéla avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de Bones pour la soutenir.

- Je peux marcher toute seule, Booth.

- Hum, je ne crois pas Bones, mais voyons voir.

Il enleva son bras et la poussa légèrement sur l'épaule. Le haut du corps de Brennan bascula sur le côté mais les jambes de Brennan ne bougèrent pas. Alors qu'elle allait tomber, il referma ses mains autour de ses bras avant de la caler contre lui et de remettre son bras autour de sa taille. Bones le fusilla du regard.

- Non mais c'est quoi votre problème, lâchez moi tout de suite !

- Non, je prends ma revanche.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il regarda Bones de côté avant de l'entrainer avec lui. Bones marmonna toute seule quelques mots comme abruti ou encore sale agent mais le suivit sans réellement opposer de résistance. Angéla roula des yeux mais les suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Booth la reconduisit au Jefferson vu qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa voiture en partant tout à l'heure. Malgré la nuit qui avait déjà commencé à tomber, Bones s'apprêtait elle aussi à sortit du SUV avant que Booth ne lui attrape le bras.

- Non, pas vous Bones, je vous ramène chez vous, le médecin a dit que vous deviez vous reposer. En plus, vous avez un arrêt de travail pour trois jours.

- Booth, commencez pas, il y a un corps qui attend qu'on s'occupe de lui.

- Bones, il est dix neuf heure et nous sommes un samedi soir, je vous ramène chez vous, pas de discussion possible.

Elle soupira avant de se recaler dans le siège.

- Bien, bonne soirée vous deux.

Angéla sortit sur le parking et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Une fois qu'elle l'eut atteint, Booth redémarra et partit en direction de son appartement.

- Vous avez perdu la mémoire, Booth ? Mon appartement est dans l'autre direction.

- Je sais bien, Bones, mais je voudrais récupérer quelques affaires chez moi d'abord.

- Et vous ne pouvez pas attendre de rentrer chez vous après m'avoir ramenée.

Booth se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Ah, je vous ai pas dit. Je reste avec vous cette nuit.

- Quoi ! Mais non.

- Bah merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bones soupira et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal, elle était fatiguée et elle se sentait mal à l'aise avec Booth. Elle fit basculer sa tête contre le dossier.

- Écoutez Bones, c'est juste que le médecin préférerait que vous ne soyez pas seule cette nuit, au cas où. C'était soit ça, soit vous restiez la nuit à l'hôpital. Je ne pensais pas que ça vous dérangerait autant que je reste avec vous.

Bones rouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête vers Booth sans pour autant la relever. Elle le regarda et vit qu'il avait l'air sérieux.

- Vous ne me dérangez jamais Booth, enfin presque.

Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle souriait doucement, il se concentra de nouveau sur la route. Arrivés à son appartement, il coupa le moteur et se tourna vers elle.

- J'en ai pour deux minutes, ne bougez pas de là.

Il sortit après qu'elle ait acquiescé et courut jusqu'à l'entrée de son immeuble. Le temps qu'il redescende, elle s'était endormi. Il fit le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas la réveiller et reprit la route en direction de l'appartement de Bones. Une fois arrivés, elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Il sortit ses affaires, prit les clefs dans le sac de Bones avant de tout monter dans son appartement. Il redescendit chercher Bones, toujours endormie. Après l'avoir détaché, il passa un bras sous ses jambes et l'autre dans son dos puis l'attira vers lui. Sa tête bascula sur son épaule. Il ferma la porte du pied et verrouilla les portes de sa voiture avec les clefs dans sa main gauche. Les clefs de l'immeuble dans la main droite, il entreprit la montée des escaliers, l'ascenseur étant en panne.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, la tête de Brennan avait basculé dans son cou et il pouvait sentir son souffle dessus. Il réussit à coincer les clefs dans la serrure et à ouvrir la porte. La porte claqua derrière lui. Brennan bougea légèrement, son bras passa par dessus l'épaule de Booth et rapprocha son corps du sien.

- Booth ?

Le chuchotement de Bones dans son cou lui provoqua une montée de frissons et un petit picotement dans son bas-ventre.

- Chut, Bones, dormez.

N'entendant pas de réponse, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour la mettre au lit. Elle grogna lorsqu'il la déposa. Il ressortit à pas de loup de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se servit un verre de whisky et s'allongea sur le canapé, il pouvait enfin souffler.

Il fut réveillé dans la nuit par des bruits. Certains réflexes de sniper étaient toujours présents. Il fit semblant de dormir lorsque les pas se rapprochèrent de lui, il sentit la personne s'accroupir à côté de lui puis plus rien. Il se passa quelques minutes où rien ne se passa. Puis tout se passa très vite. Il entendit les froissements de vêtements, se doutant qu'elle levait son bras pour le rapproché de son visage. Il leva le sien, l'attrapa par le bras et enferma sa taille avec l'autre avant de ramener le corps vers lui et de se retourner pour qu'il soit au dessus. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour découvrir Bones, enfermé entre ses bras et ses jambes, sous lui, sur le canapé. Leur respiration s'accélérèrent, leurs yeux accrochés l'un à l'autre. Elle détourna le regard la première.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

- Y'a pas de mal, Bones.

Le silence emplit la pièce. Il pouvait sentir ses neurones tourner à toute allure.

- Je vous ai enfermé dans un placard.

Il mit quelque temps avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

- Oui.

Elle baissa la tête vers son torse mais ne bougea pas. Booth non plus, trop heureux de pouvoir la tenir ainsi contre lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit. La pénombre l'empêchait de voir ses joues légèrement colorées pourtant il pouvait les deviner.

Il lui lâcha le bras, mit son coude sur le bord du canapé et bascula ses jambes pour se relever sinon elle ne tarderait pas à comprendre l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Voulant le retenir, elle redressa son torse pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et le ramener vers elle. L'obscurité rendait sa notion de distance mauvaise. Ils se cognèrent le front et tombèrent du canapé, Booth déséquilibré par le poids de Brennan avait senti son corps partir en arrière, et par réflexe, avait agrippé la taille de Bones pour la serrer contre lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol, cette fois, Bones était au-dessus de Booth, leurs jambes emmêlées. Elle plaça ses mains de chaque coté de la tête de Booth et se redressa légèrement pour mieux le regarder. Il ouvrit les siens et de nouveau, leur regard se croisèrent, semblant arrêter le temps.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

Il lui sourit doucement. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux, l'anxiété combattre son désir pour lui. Il enleva sa main de sa taille pour venir la déposer sur son visage et lui caresser la joue de son pouce. Il l'emprisonna de son autre bras et se redressa doucement pour se retrouver en position assise.

- Rien.

Il la vit soupirer de soulagement.

- Angéla dit que nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Vous m'avez dit que vous m'aimiez depuis toujours et que vous vouliez vous marier avec moi.

Elle se releva d'un coup et s'éloigna le plus loin possible de lui.

- Non, dîtes moi que c'est pas vrai.

- D'accord, c'est pas vrai.

Elle le regarda la bouche ouverte ne sachant plus que croire.

- Désolé, Bones, mais c'était trop tentant. Vous m'avez juste demander de rester avec vous et je vous ai prise dans mes bras. Je voulais juste vous asticoter un petit peu, surtout après ce que vous m'aviez fait subir toute la journée.

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Ils étaient maintenant debout face à face, en attente de la suite. Elle fronça les sourcils puis son esprit s'éclaira.

- Ah oui, Angéla m'a dit que j'avais les mains baladeuses, je suis vraiment désolée.

Elle baissa les yeux et se sentit encore plus mal lorsqu'elle entendit Booth pouffer de rire.

- A vrai dire, je pensais plus au fait de devoir jouer le cheval et de vous porter toute l'après-midi. Vos caresses étaient loin d'être désagréables.

Il la vit déglutir difficilement alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Doucement, un petit plan se forma dans sa tête pour la rendre aussi mal qu'il ne l'était devant ses collègues. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, de sorte qu'ils puissent sentir l'odeur de l'autre sans pour autant qu'il n'y ait de contact.

- Vous avez commencé par les bras quand vous descendiez de votre fidèle destrier.

Pendant qu'il chuchotait, il fit remonter ses doigts le long des bras de Bones. Il fut heureux cependant de constater qu'elle ne le frappait pas.

- Booth, qu'est ..

- Seeley.

- Quoi ?

- Pas de boulot, pas de boss, pas de collègues, laisse moi te tutoyer ce soir. Et appelle-moi Seeley.

Il l'a vit hésiter, ses yeux se perdant dans les siens. Il redescendit ses bras et déposa ses mains sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Donc, je disais, d'abord les bras. Puis le torse.

Il fit de petits cercles sur son ventre avec son pouce. Cercles qu'il agrandissait au fur et à mesure. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant les caresses de son partenaire sur son corps. Ses mains se crispèrent sur ses épaules puis se détendirent lorsqu'il enleva les siennes. Elle le regarda avec interrogation.

- Après tu as voulu jouer au docteur en me palpant les pectoraux mais je doute que tu apprécies que je te tripote les seins là maintenant.

Son rire enveloppa la pièce, résonnant dans les oreilles de notre agent spécial du FBI complètement conquis. Puis le calme revint dans la pièce, Bones passa ses mains sur le visage de Booth, le prenant en coupe avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser. Une fois la surprise passé, il répondit au baiser de Bones. Sa main descendit dans son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Seeley.

Elle entendit Booth gronder à sa remarque mais c'est avec le sourire qu'il lui répondit.

- Pour une fois dans ta vie, ne réfléchis pas, Bones.

Ses mots étaient entrecoupés par des baisers papillons dans son cou, tout près de son oreille. Elle bascula sa tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un plus grand champs d'action. Ses mains le reconduisirent à sa bouche où ils purent enfin laisser libre cours à leur passion. Il la sentit frissonner contre lui faisant éclater un grand feu d'artifice dans son estomac. Les mains de Bones voyageaient dans ses cheveux tandis que celles de Booth parcouraient le dos de sa partenaire. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque le besoin d'air fut plus fort que leur besoin de l'autre. Ils gardèrent leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, partageant le souffle de l'autre. Booth caressa le visage de Bones, avant de s'écarter encore un peu. Il lui embrassa le nez et la serra fort contre lui, front contre front.

- On ne devrait pas rester là.

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois avant de s'écarter. Elle lui prit les mains pour le conduire à sa chambre. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre Booth se stoppa une nouvelle fois.

- Si tu as la moindre parcelle de doutes, c'est maintenant ou jamais, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter une fois là-dedans.

Il montra des yeux la porte fermée de la chambre de Brennan. Elle sourit, attrapa sa cravate et ouvrit la porte de la chambre tout en l'embrassant.

- Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en tirer, pour moi, c'est déjà trop tard.

La porte se ferma sur nos deux tourtereaux.

- - - - - - -

Encore merci à toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyés =), j'espère que cette partie vous aura plut autant que les deux premières.

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je pars en vacances cette semaine et je n'aurais pas d'ordinateur sur place donc pas de suites avant au moins une semaine et demi.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys.

Je suis désolée, mes révisions prennent un peu plus de temps que prévu, d'où mon retard sur ce chapitre.

Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font super plaisir =). J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que les premiers chapitres.

Bones ouvrit doucement les yeux en sentant les premiers rayons du soleil sur son visage. Les muscles encore endoloris par le sommeil, elle s'étira de tout son long avant de sortir du lit. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire lorsqu'elle découvrit son partenaire allongé sur le ventre à côté d'elle, dormant profondément. Elle l'observa encore quelques secondes. Ses bras repliés sous le coussin, il souriait de ce petit sourire qu'elle adorait et qui l'avait fait craquer plus d'une fois. Ses yeux descendirent le long de son dos jusqu'au drap, posé sur ses fesses. Elle fit le tour du lit, remonta le drap jusqu'à ses épaules pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid et sortit discrètement de la chambre, emportant la chemise de Booth sur elle et fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle enclencha la machine à café et laissa son esprit vagabonder, repensant à ce qu'ils s'étaient passés entre eux. Devaient-ils continuer ainsi, ou devait-elle tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle tenta de réfléchir objectivement et énuméra les faits tels qu'elle les voyait ce matin. Un, elle était heureuse ce matin, la nuit avait été magique. Deux, un retour à une amitié maintenant serait aussi dur pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Trois, elle ne s'imaginait plus travailler sans lui. Elle soupira, n'arrivant pas à s'imaginer la suite des événements. La cafetière l'interrompit dans ses pensées, elle sortit une tasse, hésita avant d'en sortir une deuxième puis finalement posa les deux tasses sur la table. Elle remplit la sienne et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour finir son introspection.

Sa tasse était à moitié vide quand elle ressentit le besoin de marcher. Elle tournait en rond, et cela l'agaçait profondément. Elle finit par se poster devant sa fenêtre et regarda au dehors. Le monde avançait, inconscient du changement radical qui se profilait à l'horizon pour la très célèbre Docteur Brennan. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et se massa les tempes, il était déjà onze heures et Booth n'était toujours pas debout pour l'aider à y voir plus clair.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Booth émergea de la chambre en caleçon, ne trouvant plus son pantalon ni sa chemise. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Bones avec, pensive devant la fenêtre. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et encercla sa taille de ses bras, sa tête sur ses épaules il la serra contre lui.

- Ne te prend pas la tête !

Elle ne répondit rien mais posa sa main libre sur ses mains et sourit.

- Bonjour.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa. Ce fut un doux baiser, complètement différent des baiser fiévreux de la veille. Étonnée d'apprécier autant un moment si simple, elle se laissa aller et oublia toutes ses questions sans réponse pour seulement profiter de son partenaire. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre sans pour autant se séparer. Booth lui prit sa tasse et trempa ses lèvres dans son café.

- Pouah, il est froid, comment tu fais pour boire du café froid.

Sa grimace la fit sourire, elle lui reprit sa tasse des mains et alla remplir la deuxième tasse de café pour les mettre au micro-ondes.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux de part et d'autres du bar. Après un regard à la pendule du four, Booth reprit la parole.

- J'ai un rendez-vous avec Cullen à midi, ce serait bien qu'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je ne parte.

Bones soupira et fixa le fond de sa tasse. Le café semblait être devenu passionnant. Booth avança ses mains et enveloppa celles de Brennan autour de la tasse.

- Hey, à quoi tu penses ?

Bones releva la tête et l'observa quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, Booth ? Je ne veux pas qu'on nous sépare, je veux continuer à faire plein d'enquêtes avec toi. Est ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup ...

Il l'interrompit rapidement avec son sourire en coin.

- On recommence quand tu veux et je vais te montrer que ça vaut le coup.

Elle sourit à sa remarque et le regarda se lever. Une fois devant elle, il lui attrapa les mains pour l'obliger à se lever.

- Écoute, je ne peux plus faire semblant, Tempérance. J'ai besoin de te toucher, de t'embrasser, de t'admirer au réveil. Je ne peux plus être seulement le bon partenaire. Laisse moi une chance de te montrer ce qu'est le bonheur d'être avec une personne qui t'aime. Laisse nous une chance d'y arriver.

Sa main lui caressait la joue pendant qu'il parlait. Alors qu'elle restait silencieuse et semblait partagée, il s'approcha doucement de son visage, emprisonnant son menton de ses deux doigts. Leurs lèvres collées, il emprisonna sa taille de son autre bras pendant qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que Brennan ne recule et pose son front sur celui de Booth.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

- Pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas. On se connaît depuis de nombreuses années et on est toujours aussi proche. Et d'après la nuit dernière, il n'y a pas de problèmes avec le sexe.

Bones rigola doucement. Booth l'embrassa encore une fois avant de défaire leurs liens.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps là, toi tu réfléchis à nous et tu viens me chercher vers 13 h à mon bureau pour qu'on aille manger ensemble. Est ce que cela vous convient, mademoiselle ?

- Je peux faire ça. C'est pourquoi ton rendez vous avec Cullen, et pourquoi un dimanche ?

- Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais bientôt le savoir. Il m'a laissé un message hier soir en disant que c'était vraiment urgent et qu'il fallait que je le rejoigne ce midi.

Bones acquiesça et rangea sa tasse dans l'évier. Elle suivit du regard son nouvel amant qui partait à la recherche de ses habits dans sa chambre. Ses yeux dévièrent sur son caleçon qui moulait son postérieur à la perfection. Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser ses pensées avec un sourire.

Elle fit un peu de rangement dans son salon. Des moments de la soirée d'hier lui revinrent en mémoire lorsqu'elle ramassa quelques magazines tombés par terre près de la table. Elle sourit et toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Pas besoin de réfléchir, sa décision était déjà prise. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'elle pensait à son partenaire d'une manière pas très professionnelle et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle avait goûté au fruit défendu qu'elle allait pouvoir y renoncer.

Booth arriva dans le salon, habillé correctement cette fois. Il ramassa son portable laissé sur la table à côté de Brennan.

- Bien, je vais y aller.

Il paraissait gêné d'un coup et ne savait s'il pouvait l'embrasser avant qu'elle n'ait fini ses réflexions. Finalement, il passa sa main sur son coup et lui embrassa le front.

- A tout à l'heure.

Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois à la porte, Bones l'interpella.

- Seeley, tu as oublié quelque chose.

Surpris, il se retourna et la regarda s'approcher de lui avec un sourire. Plaçant ses mains autour de son cou, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Tendre au début, le baiser devint vite fougueux. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent. Booth remit une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille de Brennan.

- C'est mieux comme ça, non ?

- Largement mieux... Mais c'est plus difficile de partir après un baiser comme celui là.

- Allez file.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte sur lui. Aussitôt la porte fermée, Brennan se mit à la recherche de son portable. Aussitôt fait, elle composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie.

- Allo.

- Ange, c'est moi, j'ai besoin de toi !

Booth toqua à la porte et attendit la permission de son boss avant d'entrer. Invitation qui ne tarda pas. Il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'agent Cullen faisait les cent pas et avaient les traits tirés. Une autre agent qu'il connaissait, de vue seulement, était aussi dans la pièce. Il le salua d'un mouvement de tête et se concentra sur son supérieur.

- Bonjour, Monsieur.

- Agent Booth, c'est bien vous êtes à l'heure. Asseyez- vous je vous prie.

Cullen montra du doigt le siège libre en face de son bureau. Il s'assit à son tour derrière son bureau et regarda son meilleur agent.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Monsieur ?

- Pas vraiment.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers l'autre agent puis soupira et se retourna vers Booth.

- Je vous présente l'agent Marsters. Vous allez devoir faire équipe le temps d'une mission …

- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, j'ai déjà une partenaire, pourquoi changer ?

- Laissez-moi finir et vous le saurez. Comme je le disais vous allez devoir faire équipe pour une mission sous couverture. Il s'agit d'un réseau terroriste que l'on pense situé en Irlande...

Booth, assez sceptique, ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre une nouvelle fois Cullen.

- En Irlande ?

- Allez vous me laissez parler !

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur.

- Bien, je disais donc qu'il semblerait qu'ils soient basés en Irlande. D'après une de nos taupes, quelque chose se trame contre la maison blanche et vous avez été choisis avec l'agent Marsters que vous infiltrerez ce groupe pour le démanteler. La décision de vous faire changer de partenaire ne vient pas de moi mais de plus haut, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a pas de dérogations possibles. Cependant, je suis en partie d'accord, le Docteur Brennan est une femme parfois imprévisible.

Booth s'apprêtait à l'interrompre encore une fois pour protester mais l'agent Marsters le devança.

- Ceci ajouté au grand danger de cette mission fait qu'elle a été écartée. Je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir me supporter pendant plusieurs mois, vous inquiétez pas je ne suis pas méchant.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas … Comment ça plusieurs mois ?

Il se retourna vers son boss en quête de réponse, complètement désorienté. Il venait à peine de faire un grand pas dans sa relation avec Bones que déjà il allait devoir s'en séparer. L'image de son fils apparut devant ses yeux à son tour. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses sombres pensées en entendant Cullen reprendre d'une voix hésitante.

- Il est évident que vous ne pourrez pas démanteler un aussi gros réseau en une semaine. Vous en aurez surement pour au moins deux mois. Pour des raisons de sécurité, nous préfèrerions que rien ne soit divulgué à votre entourage sur cette mission.

Le monde s'écroula autour de Booth, il était hors de question qu'il parte aussi longtemps sans prévenir Bones, il devait vite trouver un moyen pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait avant qu'elle ne pense qu'il l'avait abandonné à son tour.

Vous avez des questions ?

Booth releva la tête et regarda durement son interlocuteur. Des questions, il en avait des tonnes. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi maintenant, puis une idée particulièrement dérangeante s'imposa.

Quelle raison allez vous donner sur mon départ à mes proches, et à ma partenaire.

Il le vit encore hésiter et jeter un coup d'œil à son voisin avant de lui répondre.

Je vais leur dire que vous m'avez demandé un congé sabbatique, que vous aviez subi beaucoup de pression dernièrement et que vous vouliez partir vous reposer quelque part, loin d'ici.

Booth resta bouche bée, il ne pouvait pas réellement leur dire cela. Ils ne le croiraient jamais. A côté de lui, son nouveau partenaire se leva et s'apprêta à sortir. Encore dans un état de choc, il ne saisit que la fin de sa phrase, juste quelques mots, mais qui le réveillèrent un bon coup.

… notre avion décolle à 18 heures.

Ah parce que nous partons aujourd'hui ?

Tadam !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite au prochain épisode, je pense d'ici ce weekend. En attendant, bonne semaine à tous =)


	5. Chapter 5

Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews =). Bonne lecture.

Brennan marchait doucement dans les allées du parc. Pouvoir parler avec sa meilleure amie lui avait fait énormément de bien et désormais, ce qu'elle désirait était clair pour elle. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, quelques oiseaux chantaient, tout prédisait une bonne journée. Le parc de jeux pour enfants se vidaient petit à petit, l'heure du déjeuner arrivant, les mères rangeaient leurs affaires pour rentrer faire le déjeuner. Bones observa ces personnes et se surprit à vouloir passer de l'autre côté. Faire partie de celles qui venaient se promener en famille le dimanche. Tenir la main de son mari et regarder ses enfants courir devant. Elle détourna la tête en souriant, prenant conscience du changement qui s'était opéré en elle depuis qu'elle connaissait Booth, elle qui ne voulait pas d'enfants avant de le rencontrer, désirait en avoir plusieurs maintenant. Elle reprit sa marche, il fallait d'abord annoncer sa décision à son partenaire, ensuite ils verraient pour les enfants.

Un jour. Il avait un seul jour pour profiter de sa Bones avant de partir pour plusieurs mois. Après plusieurs argumentations, il avait réussi à décaler leur départ d'une journée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était plus que tenté de désobéir à un ordre de ses supérieurs. Bones devait arriver d'un instant à l'autre maintenant et il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer son départ. Il était sûr en tout cas qu'elle ne l'apprendrait pas de la bouche de Cullen, même si ce dernier lui avait dit de rien dévoiler de sa mission à sa partenaire.

Il s'affala dans sa chaise de bureau et se tourna de sorte à voir toutes les photos posées sur le buffet. Il vit d'abord son fils et lui. Lui aussi allait énormément lui manquer, bien que Cullen ait consenti à dire la vérité à la mère de son fils de sorte qu'il puisse l'appeler. Puis son regard glissa sur une photo de Bones et lui.

- Toc, toc, toc.

Il sursauta au son de la voix et se retourna. L'objet de ses pensées se trouvait dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses deux mains à plat sur son bureau et se pencha légèrement.

- Pris en flag Agent Booth ! Seriez-vous en train de penser à moi ?

Il sourit devant son air mutin. La voir de si bonne humeur lui fit penser que l'issue de ses réflexions ne pouvaient qu'être bonne pour lui.

- Absolument pas, Dr Brennan, je n'oserais pas, je me disais juste à quel point j'étais sexy.

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil alors qu'elle faisait, exagérément, rouler ses yeux. Il se leva, contourna le bureau et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsqu'il aperçut l'agent Marsters à l'entrée de son bureau.

- Oui ?

Bones tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée et remarqua l'homme qui s'y tenait. Grand, blond avec un sourire ultra-bright. Celui-ci lui sourit et entra, la main tendue vers elle.

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent Marsters. Vous êtes ?

Elle jeta un oeil à son partenaire avant de tendre elle aussi sa main et de serrer celle du nouvel agent.

- Le Docteur Tempérance Brennan, je suis la partenaire de Booth.

- Et bien, Tempérance, c'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Bones remarqua la tension qui émanait de son partenaire lorsque son collègue lui fit un baise-main et la regarda de haut en bas. N'y faisant pas attention, elle retira rapidement sa main et se cru obligé de le reprendre.

- En fait, ce sera Dr Brennan.

- Bon, et bien, nous, on va y aller, hein ! Au revoir Agent Marsters et à demain.

Booth prit rapidement sa veste et glissa sa main dans le dos de Bones pour la guider vers la sortie et l'éloigner le plus possible de ce blondinet agaçant. Il attendit sagement que l'agent sorte de son bureau pour fermer la porte et ils partirent en direction de l'ascenseur sous le regard attentif de Marsters.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la cabine, Booth put souffler. Alors que l'ascenseur entamait sa descente vers le parking, Bones se tourna vers lui et sourit face à son air contrit. Elle lui prit la main, glissant ses doigts entre ses poings serrés. Il se tourna vers elle et se détendit.

- Jaloux ?

Il arqua un sourcil mais ne répondit pas.

- Il n'est pas très musclé pour un agent du FBI.

Elle rigola devant la réaction de Booth. Inconsciemment, il s'était redressé, contractant ses muscles. Rigolant avec elle, il passa son bras sur ses épaules et lui embrassa le front.

- Désolé … Tu veux manger quelque chose de particulier ?

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et Booth la dirigea jusqu'à sa voiture, lui ouvrant la porte avant de monter à son tour.

- Non, pas spécialement, toi ?

- Non plus, Thaï, ça te va ? Où est ta voiture ?

- OK, je suis venu à pied.

Ils commandèrent et montèrent chez Booth cette fois-ci, son appartement étant le plus près. Bones installa le tout sur la table basse pendant que Booth était parti chercher deux bières. Il revint avec les boissons et tout deux s'installèrent.

- Au fait, que te voulait Cullen ?

Il tourna la tête vers sa collègue. Étonnée par son silence, elle l'observa un instant. Elle remarqua son malaise, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Booth ?

- Plus de Seeley ?

Comme toujours il tentait de reprendre contenance en voulant faire de l'humour. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire charmeur mais le visage fermé face à lui attendait une autre réponse. Il soupira, se laissa aller dans son canapé et ferma les yeux. Elle apposa sa main sur celle de Booth et la serra.

- Il m'a confié une mission.

Bones ne dit rien, attendant la suite patiemment. Il rouvrit les yeux et soutint son regard.

- Bones, je dois partir demain pour plusieurs mois.

Il attendit que la nouvelle fasse son effet, se préparant à tout. Elle enleva sa main et se retourna.

- Je suppose que tu pars seul.

- Pas vraiment, l'agent Marsters vient avec moi.

Il la voyait se refermer au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Aussi, il ne s'étonna pas de la voir se lever et ramasser son manteau. Il se leva aussi et partit fermer sa porte à clé. Une fois ses clés dans la poche arrière de son jean, il se retourna. Elle était face à lui, visiblement en colère.

- A quoi tu joues ? Laisses moi sortir.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Bones.

– De quoi veux tu parler, Booth. Tu me mets toutes ces idées en tête à propos d'amour, de famille. Et quand je me lance, tu t'en vas !

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai choisi de partir. Bones, réfléchis une minute tu veux !

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses bras.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir, Tempérance, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Il leva sa main gauche et lui caressa la joue de son pouce, enfermant son visage entre ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux à son toucher.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, tu vas pouvoir réfléchir longtemps à nous deux.

Il vit ses lèvres s'étirer doucement. Elle attrapa de ses deux mains le tee-shirt de son partenaire et se colla à lui.

- Mais c'est déjà tout réfléchi.

- Alors restes. Restes avec moi jusqu'à mon départ.

Pour être sûr de la convaincre, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut heureux de voir qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Rapidement, la passion reprit le dessus. Tempérance colla son corps contre celui de Booth, ses mains toujours accrochées fermement à son tee-shirt, de peur qu'il ne s'en aille. La main gauche de Booth caressait ses cheveux tandis que l'autre parcourait son dos de bas en haut.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et reprirent leur respiration. Bones embrassa encore une fois Booth rapidement avant de s'écarter.

- OK.

Elle reposa son manteau et se rassit dans le fauteuil. Booth sourit et vint se rassoir à côté d'elle. Ils reprirent leur repas en évitant soigneusement de reparler du départ de Booth pour le moment.

Une fois le repas finis, ils sortirent de nouveau et s'installèrent sur l'herbe dans un parc à l'abri des regards. Seeley était couché sur le dos, son bras autour de la taille de Bones et sa main caressant délicatement le bas de son dos. Tempérance avait sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et son bras autour de la taille de son nouvel amant. Ses doigts étaient passés sous son tee-shirt. Au début, ils ne parlèrent pas, se contentant de profiter de la présence de l'autre et du calme de ce parc. Finalement, elle brisa le silence.

- Alors, tu pars où ?

Elle releva légèrement la tête, de manière à pouvoir voir son visage. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui répondre.

- Je ne suis pas censé en parler.

Elle acquiesça et reposa sa tête correctement.

- J'aurais un moyen de te joindre ?

Il resserra son emprise sur sa taille avant de se tourner pour se retrouver face à elle.

Normalement tu n'es pas censé être au courant donc tu ne peux pas me contacter. Mais, si jamais tu avais vraiment besoin de me parler, va voir Rebecca.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants avant que la sonnerie de Bones ne les sorte de leur bulle. Elle lui offrit un sourire d'excuse puis répondit.

«Brennan.»

«Hey, c'est moi, ….»

Booth passa ses bras autour du corps de Bones et se rallongea sur le dos, entrainant sa partenaire avec lui. Elle se retrouva sur son torse. Ses mains avaient glissés sous son tee-shirt à nouveau et remontaient de plus en plus dans son dos. Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et se redressa pour garder les idées claires. Ce qui n'était pas du goût de Booth, maintenant qu'elle était à califourchon sur lui, il se redressa à son tour et lui dépose plusieurs baisers papillons dans le cou. Elle ferma les yeux et inclina légèrement sa tête mais la voix dans le téléphone la rappela à l'ordre.

«Brennan ?»

«Oui.»

«Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de te dire, n'est ce pas.»

«Euh non.»

Elle se dégagea à nouveau de l'étreinte de son partenaire et lui fit les gros yeux auxquels il répondit par un magnifique sourire en coin.

«Je te demandais si tu voulais venir boire un coup avec moi ce soir et qu'on discute de ta journée. T'as été voir Booth ?»

«Écoute Angéla, ça ne va pas être possible pour ce soir, je te raconte demain, OK, je dois filer. Bye.»

Elle raccrocha le téléphone avant d'entendre les protestations d'Angéla.

- Idiot. On rentre ?

- Bien, jeune fille.

Ils rentrèrent main dans la main chez Booth en flânant dans les rues. Lorsqu'il vit la personne devant sa porte, Booth comprit que non seulement sa dernière soirée romantique avec Bones avant plusieurs mois n'allait pas avoir lieu mais aussi que, c'était physique, il ne supportait pas ce blondinet.

Alors, alors, ça vous a plu ? =)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Wouah ! Je viens de voir le final de la saison 5. Dur, dur ! Pauvres de nous, petits spectateurs, qui allons devoir attendre la rentrée prochaine pour avoir la suite. Bref, cette fin m'a inspirée même si les histoires ne se recoupent pas vraiment, enfin, voici la suite.

Et Mrs Elizabeth Darcy, d'abord merci pour ta review et je suis désolée mais les mois ne vont pas spécialement passer vite. ^^

Enjoy =)

Booth recherchait dans le hublot les quelques nuages qu'il pouvait à peine apercevoir dans la noirceur de la nuit, tentant de canaliser sa rage pour ne pas égorger l'homme assis à ses côtés. Il revit le visage de Bones lorsqu'il avait fermé derrière lui la porte de son appartement et qu'il lui avait confié ses clefs. Il resserra sa prise sur l'accoudoir et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'ils avaient décollés, il leur restait encore au moins neuf heures pour rejoindre leur escale à Paris et il ne décolérait pas.

Se sentant sur le point de craquer, il se leva, enjamba le siège de son nouveau collègue, amplifiant ses mouvements pour le bousculer au passage alors que celui-ci dormait. Il rejoignit les toilettes en vitesse et rentra dans la première cabine inoccupée qu'il trouva. Il posa ses deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo et souffla un bon coup. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir lui apprit qu'il allait devoir relaxer son visage s'il ne voulait pas effrayer les gens sur son passage. Il frotta ses yeux de ses mains et se remémora encore une fois ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir.

"_L'agent Marsters était assis sur les marches à côté de la porte d'entrée de Booth. Tempérance repris sa main et ramena son bras contre son corps tandis que Seeley s'avançait pour ouvrir la porte. Ils saluèrent tout deux l'agent et après un signe de tête ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans l'appartement. _

_- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite. _

_James Marsters qui était en train de reluquer discrètement Brennan se détourna vers Booth et lui répondit d'une voix calme._

_- C'est confidentiel._

_Booth vit l'agent regarder avec insistance Bones qui le défiait du regard. Il intervint avant que les choses ne s'enveniment._

_- Marsters, c'est ma partenaire, tu peux parler devant elle._

_- Non ! Si Cullen ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant, je suppose qu'il a une bonne raison. Donc soit tu demandes à ta copine de sortir dix minutes soit nous sortons. _

_Au vu du regard peu amen que lui lança Bones, Booth préféra sortir sur le palier avec l'agent avec qu'elle ne lui saute dessus. Il referma la porte soigneusement et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, exposant inconsciemment son arme._

_- Alors, qu'y a t-il de si important ?_

_- Notre avion décolle à 21h20. _

_- Quoi ? Mais non, Cullen a dit qu'on partait demain. _

_- Les vols sont complets … Et oui, même pour des agents du FBI. Il a réussi à nous trouver deux places sur un charter ce soir donc on part ce soir, point. _

_Réprimant l'envie d'arracher les yeux de l'homme face à lui, il se contenta d'acquiescer. Il le salua une dernière fois alors qu'il descendait les marches. Booth souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage et rentra dans son appartement. Bones était assise sur son canapé en train de zappé les chaînes de télévision sans même prendre la peine de voir ce qui se passait."_

Deux coups secs à la porte de la cabine le ramenèrent dans l'avion. Il se regarda une nouvelle fois et sortit pour voir une hôtesse.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais nous traversons une zone de turbulences, pourriez-vous rejoindre votre siège et attachez votre ceinture, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien.

Il partit avant de remarquer à quel point cette femme lui faisait les yeux doux. Il s'assit à nouveau sur son siège, donnant un coup de pied dans les genoux de l'agent au passage. Son regard dirigé vers le hublot, il repartit dans ses pensées, incapable de dormir avec toutes ces choses en tête.

Les tic tic des touches de clavier frappés résonnaient dans le bureau de Bones. Incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au départ de son partenaire chez elle, elle était venu à l'institut Jefferson pour avancer dans l'enquête. Elle était arrivé il y a vingt minutes et en était encore à consulter les mails qu'elle avait reçu ce week-end. Après avoir fini, elle éteint son ordinateur et partit examiner le squelette.

Tout était silencieux, elle prit deux minutes pour apprécier le calme de la nuit et se concentrer. Sur la plateforme, le corps était exactement comme elle l'avait laissé. Seul le crâne avait été rajouté, sûrement reconstitué par M. Vaziri. Elle vérifia son travail avant de reprendre le sien. L'examen complet fini, elle reprit la direction de son bureau pour faire son rapport sur les circonstances de la mort de l'homme. Elle alla ensuite dans le bureau d'Angela voir si elle avait trouvé l'identité de la victime ou pas. Elle repartit bredouille dans son bureau et se fit un café pour tenir le reste de la nuit. Elle s'installa ensuite avec sa tasse et son ordinateur portable sur son canapé. Une fois le dossier de son nouveau roman ouvert, elle voulut laisser libre cours à ses idées mais tout ce qui lui venait en tête étaient les souvenirs de la veille.

_"- Alors, qu'avait-il de si important à te dire ?_

_Sa voix claqua dans le silence du salon. Il sourit légèrement et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Son bras au-dessus de ses épaules, il la ramena un peu contre lui. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne avant de répondre._

_- Je me trompe ou tu ne l'aimes pas trop ?_

_Elle tourna la tête vers lui._

_- Non tu ne te trompes pas mais ne changes pas de sujet. _

_Booth enleva son bras et se releva._

_- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?_

_- Booth !_

_Elle l'entendit soupirer de la cuisine et partit le rejoindre. Il la regarda s'approcher et laissa tomber la sentence._

_- Je pars ce soir. Mon avion décolle à 21h20._

_Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'elle ne soupire. Elle s'avança encore jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son souffle sur son visage._

_- Je crois qu'on va arrêter de venir chez toi._

_Il leva les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. _

_- A chaque fois, tu m'annonces des nouvelles qui ne me plaisent pas du tout. _

_Il lui sourit doucement. Sa main remonta jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il ramena encore plus près de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Bones s'écarta rapidement. _

_- Tu dois partir à quelle heure ?_

_- Vers 19 heures. _

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du four avant de se retourner vers lui avec un grand sourire. _

_- Hmm, ça nous laisse trois bonnes heurs à occuper. T'aurais pas une petite idée. _

_Tout en parlant, elle passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Booth et lui enleva avant de le jeter par terre. A présent, elle faisait le contour de ses pectoraux. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, elle essaya d'enregistrer cette image de Seeley, torse-nu sous ses doigts avec un sourire à damner une nonne. Il combla l'espace entre eux et l'embrassa de nouveau, la plaquant contre le plan de travail. _

_- Je t'aurais bien proposé une partie de Scrabble mais ton idée semble beaucoup plus intéressante. _

_Il passa à son tour ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Bones qui partit rejoindre rapidement celui de Booth par terre, il la souleva légèrement afin qu'elle se retrouve assise sur le plan de travail. Elle s'attaqua rapidement à la boucle de sa ceinture pendant que sa bouche descendait dans son cou. Alors qu'elle allait passer ses mains dans son caleçon, il intercepta ses poignets qu'il ramena au dessus de sa tête. _

_- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment une fille sage, Dr Brennan. _

_- J'y peux rien si tu me fais cet effet-là._

_Il la vit mordre sa lèvre inférieure, sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration accéléré et ses pommettes commençaient à rougir. Pour lui c'était cette image qu'il voulait garder en tête pour les prochains mois. Il plongea à nouveau sur ses lèvres, ayant besoin de la sentir tout contre lui."_

Le voyant des ceintures s'éteignit lorsque les moteurs de l'avion se coupèrent. Les deux agents récupérèrent leurs affaires et descendirent de l'avion. Après avoir récupéré leur valises, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'embarquement de l'avion pour Dublin. L'aéroport était bondé, partout des gens criaient, d'autres courraient, d'autres encore étaient perdus et restaient plantés en plein milieu des couloirs, gênant le flot de passagers sans s'en rendre compte. Deux enfants de moins de dix ans passèrent rapidement devant eux, l'un d'eux percuta la jambe de Marsters et tomba. Après lui avoir lancé un regard glacial, l'agent continua sa route comme si de rien n'était. Booth, lui, se baissa et aida le petit à se mettre sur ses jambes.

- Tu n'as mal nulle part ?

L'enfant le regardait avec de gros ronds, visiblement il ne parlait pas français. Booth lui sourit doucement et se releva pour rejoindre Marsters. Il adressa un petit signe de main au garçon et disparut dans la foule. Retrouvé un blond décoloré dans la foule ne fut pas bien difficile.

- Pourquoi tu l'as aidé ?

- C'est un gosse. Pourquoi, toi, tu ne l'as pas aidé ?

- S'il faisait plus attention, il ne serait pas tombé. Et si tout le monde l'aide à chaque fois qu'il en a besoin, il se reposera toujours sur les autres sans savoir se débrouiller seul.

Interloqué, Booth regarda attentivement Marsters qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le panneau des départs. Avec un sourire en coin, Booth reprit la parole.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Personne n'était là pour te ramasser, toi ?

Marsters se retourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre.

- Exact.

Il fit une grimace mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Leur avion fut annoncé dans les hauts parleurs et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte indiquée. L'enregistrement des bagages fait, ils s'installèrent sur les sièges dans l'attente du bus qui les emmènerait jusqu'à l'avion. Le silence reprit place entre eux. Ils décollèrent une heure plus tard. Le voyage fut beaucoup plus rapide cette fois parce-qu'à peine deux heures plus tard, ils atterrissaient enfin sur le sol irlandais.

Durant le vol, Marsters avait eu le temps de lui parler de leur mission. Infiltrer un réseau de terroristes leur impliquait de créer une nouvelle identité, un nouveau passé. Il apprit aussi que Marsters avait déjà réussi à prendre contact avec eux via un mec arrêté il y a un mois. Le FBI avait passé un marché avec lui pour qu'il les introduise tous les deux dans le réseau. A leur descente, ils allaient devoir loué une voiture et continuer leur voyage vers Glendalough. Le réseau étant caché dans les montagnes de Wicklow. A partir de là, ils devraient les retrouver et amasser le plus de preuves possibles contre eux et espérer un nouveau projet pour intervenir au plus vite puisque Cullen voulait les prendre en flag.

Ils obtenirent rapidement leur voiture, une petite clio noire, autant dire que Booth avait l'impression d'être couché par terre. Il fut convenu que les deux agents se partageraient la conduite à tour de rôle. Ils firent un pile ou face pour savoir qui commencerait et Marsters gagna. Ils prirent donc la route. Booth observa le paysage défiler et repartit dans ses pensées.

_"Bien calé entre ses jambes ouvertes, Booth défit le soutien gorge de Bones de sa main gauche tandis que la droite tenait toujours ses deux poignets contre le placard. Il sentait la respiration de Bones s'accélérer contre sa bouche alors qu'il massait un de ses seins. _

_- C'est pas juste, lâche-moi. _

_Il l'observa le souffle court. Elle se débattait pour récupérer ses poignets alors il les lâcha doucement. Elle lui sourit et reprit ses activités. Une fois son pantalon ouvert, elle l'aida à le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, puis se releva et se colla à lui des pieds à la tête. Il reprit ses lèvres sauvagement pendant qu'elle passait ses mains sur ses fesses sous son caleçon. Il défit à son tour le bouton de son pantalon puis la leva pour l'en débarrasser. Le dernier rempart contre l'objet de ses désirs rejoignit bientôt la pile de vêtements par terre. Mais alors qu'il enlevait son boxer, une idée vint le perturber. _

_- Et merde. _

_Surprise, Bones s'écarta légèrement._

_- Quoi ? _

_- J'ai plus de préservatifs. _

_Elle rigola doucement puis après deux secondes de réflexion, elle l'embrassa de nouveau._

_- Tu as confiance en moi ? _

_- Bien sûr._

_- Alors c'est parti. Je prends la pillule donc pas de risques et la dernière fois que j'ai fait le test c'était bon._

_- Pareil pour moi. _

_Il répondit à son sourire et l'emmena dans ses bras sur le canapé."_

Un coup de klaxon et un virage sec le ramenèrent à la réalité brutalement. Il se frotta les yeux tandis que Marsters remontait l'allée tortueuse doucement. Enfin ils virent un chalet en bois qui semblait confortable. Ils descendirent tous deux et prirent connaissance de ce qui serait leur refuge pour plusieurs mois à partir d'aujourd'hui.


	7. Chapter 7

Et hop une autre suite, je suis plutôt inspirée en ce moment =P.

Merci à Mrs Elizabeth Darcy et Sara-and-Gil pour leur review =).

Bonne lecture.

Angela et Jack arrivèrent aux environs de neuf heures à l'institut. La voiture d'Angela ne voulant pas démarrer, elle avait été obligée d'appeler Jack pour qu'il vienne la chercher avant d'aller bosser. En chemin, il s'était arrêté boire un café, profitant des derniers moments de détente avant la reprise du stress pour retrouver le meurtrier. Jack partit directement finir ses prélèvements après avoir salué de la tête le Dr Saroyan. Angela, étonnée de ne pas voir sa meilleure amie sur la plateforme à cette heure-ci, partit chercher celle-ci dans son bureau.

Elle la trouva endormie sur son canapé, couchée en chien de fusil. Elle vit son ordinateur allumée, le document qui contenait son prochain livre encore ouvert. Ne résistant pas à la tentation et après avoir vérifiée une dernière fois que Tempérance dormait bien, elle débrancha l'ordinateur et s'assit au bureau pour lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Elle lisait depuis à peine deux minutes quand la voix de Tempérance brisa le silence agréable de cette pièce.

- Si j'étais toi je ne ferais pas cela.

Angela leva les yeux vers elle, sa voix était neutre, son visage inexpressif quoique un peu fatigué. D'humeur mutine, Angela lui fit sa moue auquel Tempérance ne résistait jamais.

- Oh allez, personne ne le saura.

- Si, moi je le saurais, donc …

Tempérance reprit son ordinateur et ferma rapidement le dossier puis reposa son ordinateur. Elle se retourna et repartit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller complètement tandis qu'Angela venait la rejoindre. Suspicieuse, elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

- Tempe, tu as passé la nuit ici ?

Elle attendit que son amie lui réponde mais elle gardait le silence, regardant droit devant elle. Elle posa son bras sur son avant-bras et lui sourit lorsqu'elle se tourna vers elle. Elle lui sourit en retour et se décida à satisfaire la curiosité de son amie.

- Il est partit.

Bouche bée, Angela ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Ferme ta bouche, tu vas gober les mouches.

Elle referma la bouche direct et regarda Brennan de travers, tout de même étonnée que celle-ci connaisse cette expression. Secouant la tête, elle reprit le cours du sujet qui l'intéressait.

- Tu parles de Booth ? Comment ça il est partit ? Je croyais que tout allait bien entre vous et que votre relation avait évolué.

Elles furent interrompues par le Dr Saroyan.

- Angela, j'aimerais avoir l'identité de la victime, Dr Brennan, ravi de voir que vous allez mieux, vous pourriez examiner le corps, s'il vous plaît.

- C'est fait, Dr Saroyan, j'ai mis le rapport sur votre bureau.

- Bon, et bien, tu viens avec moi pour l'identification.

Angela regarda fixement Tempérance pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, cette dernière se retourna vers sa supérieure hiérarchique.

- Vous avez besoin de moi pour autre chose ?

- Non, c'est bon, vous pouvez aller avec Mlle Monténégro.

Camille Saroyan repartit aussi qu'elle était arrivée. Les deux amies sortirent à leur tour du bureau de Brennan pour aller dans celui d'Angela. Tempérance s'assit sur une chaise alors qu'Angela commençait à rentrer les paramètres dans son ordinateur.

- Alors, explique-moi tout, je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux.

Bien, plus grand chose maintenant. C'est censé être secret donc tiens ta langue, Angela, tu peux le faire ? Je ne suis déjà pas censé être au courant, alors si le FBI apprenait que tu l'es toi aussi, Booth va avoir des ennuis.

- OK, je garde tout pour moi.

- Bon, je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Angela releva les yeux et vit sa meilleure amie se triturer les doigts.

- Commence par me dire ce que tu as fait après m'avoir appelée, dimanche matin.

Tempérance prit une grande inspiration puis se lança. Elle lui raconta sa marche jusqu'au parc, ses réflexions en voyant les familles, sa rencontre avec l'agent Marsters, l'annonce du départ de Booth le lendemain, leur promenade au parc, le retour à l'appartement puis l'annonce du départ avancé dans la soirée et son arrivée au labo. Elle passa les détails qu'elle jugeait trop intimes et qu'elle voulait garder entre elle et Booth. Pendant qu'elle parlait, Angela avait fini de rentrer les données dans l'ordinateur et en attendant qu'il trouve quelque chose, elle avait rejoint une nouvelle fois Tempérance sur le canapé.

- Et bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle un week-end mouvementé.

Tempérance lui sourit doucement et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand l'ordinateur émit une petite sonnerie, signe qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un correspondant aux marqueurs. Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent pour aller voir ce que le logiciel avait découvert. Angela prit les commandes.

- Bien, alors, il y a deux correspondances possibles.

- Comment ça deux ?

- Et bien, ce sont de vrais jumeaux, regarde. Kevin et Matt Jett. 23 ans, vivant dans la banlieue nord. Ils étaient orphelins, adoptés par la famille Carl depuis 8 ans … Tu vas continuer à aller sur le terrain pendant l'absence de Booth ?

- Hum, je ne crois pas. Et puis, on a pas de nouvelles de Cullen pour un nouvel agent donc je suppose que non.

- On va peut être pouvoir revoir l'agent Perotta.

Brennan se retourna vers elle, étonnée.

- Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas trop.

- Bof, je ne l'aimais pas quand elle draguait Booth parce-qu'il est à toi mais maintenant que vous êtes ensemble.

- Angela, Booth ne m'appartient pas.

- Bien sûr que si, t'es la femme de sa vie et c'est l'homme de ta vie.

- On en est pas encore aux grandes déclarations, OK, alors concentres-toi plutôt sur notre victime. Notre victime a eu plusieurs foulures de la cheville et ses doigts et rotules sont assez marqués, vois si l'un deux faisait du volley-ball.

- Très bien, mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Alors, les deux faisaient du volley mais le dossier médical de Kevin indique une foulure à la cheville, celui de Matt ne précise rien.

- Si tu le dis … Je vais aller chercher Camille pour la prévenir que nous avons trouvé l'identité. Elle transmettra le dossier au FBI.

Angela lui fit un petit signe de la main pendant qu'elle passait la porte. Après avoir prévenu le Dr Saroyan, Bones repartit dans son bureau et vérifia ses mails en attendant les résultats d'Hodgins. L'un d'eux attira son attention, il n'y avait pas de sujet et l'adresse indiquait un cyber-café . Elle cliqua dessus en premier, le mail s'ouvrit et aussitôt un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

JAMES !

L'agent Marsters se mit à sourire en entendant son collègue gueuler. Il était très fier d'avoir mis du métal à fond à 6 heures du matin pour le réveiller. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, embêter Seeley devenait son passe-temps favori. Il retourna la crêpe qu'il faisait cuire et se mit à siffloter gaiement.

Cinq … Quatre … Trois … Deux … Un

Non mais ça va pas bien, on ne t'as jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas mettre de mauvaise humeur dès le matin quelqu'un qui porte une arme.

Son sourire s'agrandit, c'était trop facile, il partait au quart de tour. Déjà la veille, il l'avait obligé à parler de sa joli partenaire, cherchant par tous les moyens à lui faire avouer qu'ils étaient ensemble. Seeley avait commencé à craquer lorsqu'il avait commencé à réciter ce qu'il aimerait lui faire s'il pouvait l'avoir pour lui. Il n'avait compris que tardivement que le sujet Tempérance Brennan était sensible. En fait, il l'avait compris lorsqu'il s'était pris le poing de l'agent dans le nez.

On a dit réveil 6h, il est 6h15 et tu dormais encore, je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions.

Il vit les narines de Seeley se dilaté et ses mains se refermer en un poing. Par précautions, il éteignit le gaz et s'installa à table, se mettant hors de portée des bras de Booth par la même occasion.

Allez, Seeley, souffle un bon coup et viens manger.

Booth essaya de détendre ses muscles et alla éteindre la musique. Il se servit une tasse de café et s'attabla devant James. Ils mangèrent en silence pendant un bon moment avant que Booth ne prenne la parole.

Alors quel est le programme aujourd'hui.

On doit rencontrer un des mecs vers 15 heures, en attendant tu peux faire ce que tu veux, je suppose … Tu veux qu'on joue à Barbie et Ken, je fais Ken et tu fais Barbie.

Booth le regarda de travers, cet homme avait vraiment un problème psychologique. James lui fit un haussement de sourcils suggestif avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.

Je vais aller en ville, tout à l'heure, je prends la voiture, tu viens ou tu restes là ?

Il le vit hésiter puis finalement secoué la tête négativement. Inconsciemment, Booth soupira, cette sortie allait lui faire du bien, il voulait s'écarter un moment de cet homme, histoire de souffler un peu avant le début de la mission.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se mit en route à la recherche d'un cyber-café, il écrivit différents mails puis rédigea celui pour Bones.

_Hello Bones, _

_Nous sommes bien arrivés mais je ne survivrai peut être pas à la cohabitation avec cet homme._

_Tu me manques déjà, je t'embrasse._

Il se promena ensuite puis prit le chemin du retour. James était attablé sur la terrasse en train de relire le dossier. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi concentré.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je relis notre histoire, je veux être sûr de ne pas faire de gaffe.

C'est ta première mission sous couverture ?

Booth s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui et ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur du soleil sur son visage et ses avants-bras.

Pas vraiment, mais c'est la première fois que j'infiltre un groupe aussi dangereux.

Bon alors résumons, je m'appelle Mike West, originaire de Smoot au Texas. On s'est rencontrés à l'université d'Austin, on étudiait l'informatique ensemble.

C'est cela, moi je suis Alexandre Spooner, originaire de Vinson au Texas. Je suis célibataire, enchaînant les conquêtes et toi tu es veuf, ta femme Alicia West est morte il y a deux ans … Seeley, on a de la visite ! T'as ton arme ?

Booth ouvrit les yeux et porta discrètement sa main sur son arme, James rentra dans la maison un instant pour cacher les dossiers et revint rapidement. Les deux hommes se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre alors que la voiture s'arrêtait devant eux. Un homme et une femme en sortirent, souriants. La femme était grande et svelte, rousse, les cheveux bouclés, elle tenait un panier en osier sous son bras. L'homme était assez costaud, la chemise légèrement entrouverte laissait apercevoir un torse sans poil et bronzé, chose assez étonnante compte tenu du lieu où ils se trouvaient et que ces deux personnes ne devaient pas être d'ici. Après un rapide coup d'oeil vers son voisin, Booth s'aperçut que James avait le visage méfiant, il resta donc sur ses gardes, impatient d'en savoir plus sur ces deux personnes. James avança, paumes en avant avec un grand sourire.

Bien le bonjour, Monsieur, Mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ?

Bonjour, nous sommes vos voisins, Maggie et Axel Sprint. On voulait vous souhaiter la bienvenue en vous offrant une tarte.

Seeley tilta au mot voisin mais ne fit pas de commentaires, il lui avait aperçu plus tôt était rouge et non noire comme celle-ci. James s'était arrêté devant les deux personnages et tendit la main. Ensuite tout se passa vite. Axel prit la main de James et l'attira violemment vers lui, déstabilisant ainsi James qui se retrouva bientôt avec le bras de son agresseur autour de son cou et le canon de son arme pointé sur sa tempe. Il remarqua que Maggie et Seeley avait également dégainé leur arme et se tenait en joug.

Oh Seeley, vois comme nos voisins sont charmants. Je savais que cette rumeur comme quoi les irlandais n'étaient pas accueillants était fausse.

Comme toujours pour se sortir d'une situation délicate et gagner du temps, l'agent Marsters employait les sarcasmes.

Ta gueule !

Le bras se resserra autour de son cou.

Tout le monde va garder son calme, posez votre arme à terre ou je loge une belle petite balle dans la tête de votre clown.

Oh si j'étais vous, je ne le ferais pas, vous comprenez mon crâne exploserait et vous auriez plein de sang sur vous ensuite, ça fait quelque peu désordre vous ne croyez pas. Allez on fait un petit jeu, à trois, tout le monde se tire dessus. A la une, à la deux et à la … Trois !

Rapidement James donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son adversaire et attrapa son bras avant de se pencher en avant pour le faire basculer. L'homme lâcha son arme que James s'empressa de ramasser et de pointer sur Axel. Pendant ce temps-là, Seeley avait tiré dans le bras de la femme pour la faire lâcher son arme et s'était approché vite faire pour l'écarter. Il remis la femme sur ses pieds et l'emmena vers la maison, suivant James et Axel.

Tu vois, je t'avais dit ça marchait à tous les coups.

Mouais, la prochaine fois, on fera à ma manière parce-qu'il suffit que tu tombes sur un fou de la détente pour que tu crèves.

Relax, ça a marché, profites.

Toujours sceptique, Seeley attacha les deux personnes sur une chaise avec des menottes. Cependant, il fut bien obligé de constater que James avait bien fait de lui expliquer comment il fonctionnait en cas d'attaque imprévue. Même si ces manières étaient peu orthodoxes et assez risquées, elles avaient le mérite de gagner du temps.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demi qu'ils interrogeaient le couple et ils n'avaient pas obtenu grand chose. Ils ne savaient pas pour qui ils bossaient ni pourquoi est ce qu'ils les avaient attaqués. L'arrivée de trois autres berlines noires les aideraient peut être à comprendre.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

L'homme sortit de la pièce d'un pas rageur. Il continua son chemin, tête baissée et poings serrés, le long du corridor. Il bifurqua deux fois à gauche puis une fois à droite et une fois dans les escaliers de secours, se mit à courir pour sortir de cet immeuble rapidement. Enfin les lumières du hall apparaissaient, il accéléra encore un peu sa course pour sortir au plus vite. Une fois à l'air libre, il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche puis de nouveau à droite, où il se dirigea. Le bruit de la circulation envahit sa tête, il se mêla à la foule, tentant de se frayer un chemin sans se faire trop bousculer. Il vit un bus s'arrêter devant lui et se faufila à l'intérieur. Il trouva une place assise au fond et regarda défiler le paysage. Il se permit alors seulement de souffler, les larmes envahissant ses yeux bruns qu'il ferma aussitôt pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper, son bras gauche l'élançait énormément et il avait l'impression que son corps était passé au rouleau compresseur. Il réajusta son long imperméable dans l'espoir de cacher le plus possible son corps meurtri et ses vêtements tâchés de sang. Une pression sur sa manche lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Surpris, il vit un petit garçon d'environ 10 ans, assis à côté de lui, le regarder curieusement.

- Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?

Il tenta de sourire pour rassurer le jeune homme mais, au vu de son expression, il doutait qu'il ait réussi.

- Ça va, merci.

- Ma maman, elle dit que c'est pas beau de mentir !

- On ne t'as jamais dit de ne pas parler aux individus !

Avant qu'il n'est pu répondre au garçon, une femme assise juste devant eux était intervenu, sûrement sa mère, pour le réprimander. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et l'observa un instant avant de lui adresser un sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis désolé, Tony est un peu trop bavard … mais je pense qu'il a raison,excusez-moi mais vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

- J'ai si mauvaise mine que cela.

Elle lança un regard appuyé sur son bras qu'il tenait fermement contre lui puis sur son jean d'où l'on voyait du sang séché.

- Question rhétorique, je suppose ! Tony, prends ma place, on échange.

Après avoir quelque peu râlé pour la forme, il échangea la place avec sa mère. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui tendit sa main.

- Eliza Dwayne, voici Tony.

Il hésita un instant, se demandant s'il pouvait donner sa vraie identité ou par précaution donner la fausse. Dans le doute, il choisit la deuxième option.

- Mike West.

Elle lui sourit et serra sa main rapidement avant de reprendre le visage sérieux.

- Bien, vous avez le choix Mike, soit je vous emmène à l'hôpital, soit vous venez chez moi que je vous soigne un peu.

Il la regarda surpris.

- Qui vous dit que je ne suis pas un psychopate !

- Je ne pense pas, vous n'avez pas le regard fou. Et puis, j'ai prêté serment en devenant médecin que je soignerais ceux qui en ont besoin … Alors, vous préférez l'hôpital ou chez moi ?

Il la regarda durement dans l'espoir de la faire changer d'avis.

- Vous faire plaisir ne fait pas partie de mes plans. Mais juste par curiosité, vous avez un garçon en bas âge, vous êtes une femme toute menue et je fais une tête de plus que vous, alors comment, Diable, pensez-vous pouvoir m'obliger à quoi que ce soit.

Malgré qu'il se soit approché d'elle d'une manière hostile, elle ne se démonta pas et ne baissa pas les yeux. Au contraire, elle le regardait avec défi. Booth aperçu un homme qui s'était avancé vers eux et qui surveillait ses gestes, prêt à intervenir au cas où ça dégénererait. Il se recula donc pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux.

- Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir résister à quelqu'un dans votre état … Ecoutez, je comprends que vous ayez d'autres choses à faire mais, croyez-moi, vous n'allez pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Alors, je vous demande gentiment d'au moins me laisser vous soigner, vous pourriez manger un peu aussi.

Elle le vit encore hésiter mais cette fois-ci, il envisageait d'accepter. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de soin et il n'avait rien mangé depuis avant-hier soir.

- Oh allez, ne vous faîtes pas prier, je jure que je ne vous violerais pas.

Sur ce, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et appuya sur le bouton pour signaler au conducteur de s'arrêter au prochain arrêt. Sa bouche s'étira en un faible sourire à sa remarque mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place, il s'appuya sur le siège, pris d'un léger vertige. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra légèrement.

- Tenez le coup, on est bientôt arrivé.

Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était encore embarqué mais après les évènements des derniers jours, il avait besoin de repos et aller chez cette femme semblait être une bonne idée. Elle lui apportait une cachette qui tombait à pic. Se souvenant que les Boss étaient à ses trousses son visage s'assombrit. Il sentit sa main serrer la sienne encore une fois

Ils descendirent tous les trois du bus en même temps que deux autres personnes. Tony partit en tête alors qu'Eliza restait prêt de lui, s'assurant qu'il puisse marcher correctement. Au bout de deux minutes de marche silencieuse, Seeley Booth fut obligé de faire une pause, sa tête tournant de nouveau.

- C'est encore loin ?

Eliza passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à tenir debout et mis une main sur son front.

- Encore deux ou trois minutes … Vous avez de la fièvre.

Elle le força à se remettre en avant. Plus vite ils seraient arrivés, plus vite il pourrait se reposer. Quelques instants plus tard, Booth vit disparaître Tony derrière des arbres. Il regarda Eliza mais elle se contenta de lui sourire. Déduisant qu'ils étaient arrivés, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit cottage assez coquet bien que plus tout jeune. La porte était grande ouvert, signe du passage de Tony. Elle le guida jusqu'au salon où elle l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher ma trousse de secours.

Elle ressortit rapidement. Booth la regarda partir puis observa la pièce. C'était un salon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles mais beaucoup de photos d'elle et Tony à tous les âges. Des journaux s'entassaient sur la table basse devant lui. Il en saisit un du bout des doigts et regarda la date.

_28 octobre 2010._

Cinq mois. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'il avait quitté les Etats-Unis. Enveloppé dans ce réseau, il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui passait. Il eut une pensée pour Tempérance qui devait l'attendre, du moins il l'espérait. A cette pensée, il eut un pincement au coeur, et l'image de sa partenaire lui souriant s'imposa devant lui. L'arrivée d'Eliza le sortit de ses pensées.

- Bien, déshabillez-vous.

Il haussa un sourcil sarcastique et la vit lever les yeux au ciel.

- Du calme, je vous ai dit que je ne vous violerais pas mais je ne peux pas vous soigner avec toute cette coucher de vêtements.

Il acquiesça, voulut enlever son imper mais se retrouva avec le bras coincé. Avant qu'il ne s'énerve et ne se fassa mal pour rien, elle s'était agenouillé devant lui et le décoinça délicatement. Elle continua avec son sweet-shirt puis son tee-shirt. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, il observait son visage. Elle avait les traits fins, quelques tâches de rousseur qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux verts. Ses boucles rousses tombaient sur son visage de manière assez gracieuse.

Il grimaça lorsqu'elle lui appliqua le désinfectant sur l'une de ses plaies. Elle lui lança un regard désolé avant de continuer sa besogne.

- Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?

Toujours concentré sur ses blessures, elle ne le regardait pas.

- Non, je ne vous dirais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé !

Elle sourit légèrement mais ne le regarda toujours pas.

- A vrai dire, je pense déjà savoir ce qui vous est arrivé, moi, ce que je veux savoir, c'est qu'est ce qu'un américain fait dans un réseau terroriste qui agit contre les américains.

Prenant peur, il lui bloqua ses poignets avec ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle lui répondit, toujours calme.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Eliza Dwayne.

- Alors que voulez-vous, pourquoi m'avoir amené ici et comment vous savez pour le réseau terroriste.

Elle lui sourit doucement et s'assit par terre, soulageant par la même occasion ses genoux.

- Vous voulez que je réponde aux questions dans l'ordre, où ça n'a pas d'importance ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. Après un soupir, elle se lança.

- Je m'appelle Eliza Dwayne, je ne vous ai pas menti, contrairement à vous. Je suis la nièce d'Hugo O'Connor qui est un des dirigeants du réseau terroriste, je crois qu'il se fait appeler le Boss par ses subalternes, je vous ai déjà aperçu dans le hall, un jour où je lui rendais visite. J'ai fait quelques recherches dans les dossiers du FBI et je vous ai trouvé … Et je vous ai amené chez moi parce-qu'il ne viendront pas vous chercher ici, et que malgré que ce soit mon oncle, je n'adhère pas à ce qu'il fait : je suis réellement médecin, ma vocation n'est pas de tuer mais de soigner.

Le laissant digéré ces informations elle reprit sa tâche et lui passa une bande autour du cou et passa son bras à l'intérieur.

- Sans scanner je ne peux pas être sûr mais je ne pense pas qu'un os soit cassé. Parcontre, vous avez une belle foulure au poignet donc allez-y doucement. Le reste est superficiel. Vous avez une famille ?

Toujours hébété par ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre, il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ?

- Vous n'avez que ma parole. Vous avez une famille ?

Face au silence, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se leva lui aussi et l'interpella.

- Où allez-vous ?

Elle se retourna.

- Vous chercher un verre d'eau, de quoi manger et le téléphone.

- Pourquoi le téléphone ?

Elle le regarda, soudainement triste et coupable, et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle baissa les yeux.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu quand je vous ai demandé pour votre famille, j'en déduis que oui, vous en avez. Si vous êtes dans cet état, je suppose que mon oncle a compris que vous n'étiez pas qui vous prétendiez être.

Elle revint vers lui et prit sa main libre dans les siennes.

- Seeley, vous devez appeler quelqu'un pour protéger votre famille. Mon oncle va vouloir se venger de votre fuite et il n'hésitera pas à s'en prendre à votre femme ou vos enfants.

Booth ouvrit la bouche d'horreur et se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

- Je suis désolée.

Eliza partit chercher ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Booth ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Les émotions de ces derniers jours le frappaient de plein fouet. Il était fatigué, blasé, il avait mal physiquement et moralement. James lui manquait de plus en plus. Sa vie à Washington lui manquait aussi. Il donnerait beaucoup pour pouvoir serrer son fils et Tempérance dans ses bras, en ce moment. Ce monde le dégoutait par sa barbarie, il ne voulait plus voir de meurtres, plus voir de tortures. Tout ce qu'il avait enduré et enfoui ces cinq derniers mois remontaient à la surface et l'enfonçaient dans son désespoir.

Il sentit un bras passer dans son dos et l'autre dans son cou. Eliza l'attira ensuite vers elle, tentant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Le bras de Booth passa autour de sa taille et il posa sa tête sur son épaule où il pleura pendant plusieurs minutes. Eliza ne put s'empêcher de pleurer devant la détresse de cet homme, ses mains caressaient son dos et ses cheveux dans l'espoir de le relaxer. Après avoir constaté que ses sanglots se calmaient, elle se dégagea et prit son visage en coupe.

- Seeley, tu dois vraiment passer ce coup de fil maintenant, ce n'est pas encore fini.

Il ferma les yeux, cherchant le réconfort du corps de cette femme.

- Je suis si fatigué.

- Je sais, mais je veux que tu passes ce coup de fil. Ça ne prendra que quelques minutes. Ensuite tu pourras aller dormir, je te le promets.

Elle lui tendit le téléphone en lui souriant. Il le prit dans ses mains tremblantes et composa le numéro de son directeur mais n'appuya pas encore sur la touche d'envoi. Elle se leva et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Courage, je vais préparer ton lit, je reviens après.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, il appuya sur la touche. Après plusieurs tonalités, une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas lui répondit.

« Allo. »

- ANGELA !

Le Dr Tempérance Brennan entra comme une trombe dans le bureau de son ex meilleure amie, se posta devant sa meilleure amie et brandit un montage photo d'elle et Seeley dans un parc.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'AS PRIS !

Tellement prise par sa colère, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, aussi elle ne vit pas Camille Saroyan s'avancer vers elle.

- Dr Brennan, calmez vous, on est pas à la foire, ici.

Bones se tourna rapidement vers sa supérieure et l'envoya balader avant de se retourner rapidement vers l'objet de sa colère, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Oh, vous, la ferme ! Angéla, pourquoi tu as fais ça ! Devois supporter son absence n'était pas suffisemment douloureux pour toi, il fallait que tu me mettes sa photo sous le nez partout où que j'aille.

Sortant de sa torpeur, Angéla réagit enfin à l'écoute du ton larmoyant de Tempérance.

- Non, Bren, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je pensais que ça pourrait t'aider à …

- Que ça m'aiderait à quoi ? Hein, à quoi ? A ne pas l'oublier ? A me rappeler que depuis cinq mois je n'ai plus aucune nouvelles, ni de lui, ni de l'agent Marsters ? Alors, Angela, j'attends, en quoi ça m'aiderait ?

La tristesse qui émanait de Bones toucha Angela en plein coeur et celle-ci se mit aussi à pleurer. Hodgins arriva rapidement après avoir entendu les cris puis se figea devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il vit les deux femmes en pleurs l'une en face de l'autre. Le Dr Saroyan était à l'écart, n'osant plus s'interposer. Brennan jeta une photo par terre et tourna les talons, sortant la tête haute. Elle le regarda à peine et continua son chemin vers son bureau où elle s'enferma et ferma les stores. Angela se mit à genoux et se couvrit les yeux de ses mains, pleurant silencieusement. Le Dr Saroyan s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Je vous laisse gérer ça, Hodgins. Je pense que vous êtes plus à même de le faire que moi.

Elle lança un regard désolé sur Angela puis sortit retrouver son travail. Il l'observa deux secondes puis la rejoignit au centre où il s'agenouilla et prit sa copine dans ses bras.

Bones s'assit sur son canapé et prit un coussin qu'elle serra fort entre ses bras. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une autre photo d'elle et Seeley et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'il était parti et elle ne s'était toujours pas fait à son absence. Bien sûr, au début, son esprit rationel lui permettait de ne pas s'en faire, puis il avait arrêté de donner des nouvelles. A partir de ce moment, il était de plus en plus difficile de paraître calme devant les autres. Elle était morte d'inquiétude, ne savait plus quoi penser. Etait-il mort ? Vivant ? Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne donnait-il pas de nouvelles ? Elle s'était même un jour demander si peut être il aurait pu rencontrer quelqu'un et s'enfuir avec elle. Tous ses appels au Hoover avaient été vains, Cullen ne voulait rien lui dire. Oui, parce-qu'elle avait lâché le morceau, elle avait avoué au supérieur de Booth que celui-ci l'avait mise au courant et bien qu'un peu agacé au début, il n'avait pas paru tellement surpris. Puis ils avaient commencés à parler un peu et elle comprit que le directeur n'avait vraiment plus de nouvelles de ses deux agents, qu'il en avait envoyé d'autres pour essayer de les retrouver mais que ça n'avait pas abouti, puis Cullen avait eu des ennuis de santé et avait pris sa retraite. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu prendre contact avec le nouveau directeur, celui-ci ne faisait que la draguer et l'inviter à boire un café alors qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude pour son partenaire, du coup elle avait arrêté d'aller au Hoover.

Quelqu'un se mit à cogner à sa porte, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle ferma les yeux pour tout oublier et ne bougea plus. Elle attendit que les coups cessent pour les rouvrir et soupira. Elle se figea lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner mais ne répondit pas. De toute façon, elle n'était pas en état, le répondeur s'en chargerait très bien tout seul. Elle attendit impatiemment qu'il se déclenche, se demandant quand même qui cela pouvait bien être puisqu'ils ne collaboraient plus avec le FBI pour le moment et qu'elle avait prévenu son éditeur qu'elle ne voulait pas écrire pour le moment. Enfin, le bip se fit entendre, c'est en retenant sa respiration qu'elle écouta le message.

Dr Brennan,

Bonjour, c'est Andrew Hacker, le directeur du FBI. Je tenais à vous informer que nous avons reçu un appel de l'agent Booth. Au vu de vos nombreuses visites chez nous précedément, je me suis dit que vous aimeriez en être informé … Autant être honnête avec vous, il n'est pas en grande forme mais il est en vie. Il devrait prendre un avion demain, il atterira dans la soirée, ici … J'aimerais cependant vous demander d'être prudente dans les prochains jours. L'identité de l'agent Booth a été découverte et il craint pour votre sécurité, sachez que dès vingt heures ce soir, des agents resteront dans vos parages pour assurer votre sécurité. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et si jamais vous avez des questions, rappelez-moi et j'y répondrais devant un bon café pas loin du Hoover.

Au revoir.

Son coussin tomba sur le sol sous le choc de la nouvelle. Elle put enfin se remettre à respirer et si, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, pour la première fois depuis cinq mois, c'était de joie.

Alors, verdict ?

Je sais que j'avais dit que les cinq mois seraient long mais finalement, j'était moi aussi impatiente qu'ils se retrouvent. Même si je prévois quelques difficultés ( sinon ce serait pas drôle ). Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est pas bon =).


End file.
